


Twisted roads

by hunahuna_un



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Lust at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, So much smut, Versatile McHanzo, fast burn, smut is marked so you can skip it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunahuna_un/pseuds/hunahuna_un
Summary: Jesse’s face dies in the middle of nervous laughter. Surely he didn’t just hear Hanzo right. He freezes right there, all color draining from his face, his breath strangling. His eyes widen when he is finally hit with realization of what those words actuallymean.He is opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Hanzo would laugh at that if he wasn’t so nervous about the reveal he just made. He bites his lip nervously, watching Jesse, waiting forsomethingto come out of him. He rubs his arm, his breathing is shallow. A long silence falls between them.---It was supposed to be only a one night stand, and then somehow it wasn't.





	1. Delightful encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for a rather long ride. I am at 50k and counting. ^^; Not too much left to write though, but still. Some of the tags are "we get there eventually." 
> 
> _Added: 11/18_ \- Also I don't have archive warnings yet bc I don't know if the violence passes the line. But if there will be one it is probably for the violence. I have not finished this yet so I ain't 100% sure.
> 
> I wrote this for myself, I got the idea and just had to write it out of my head.  
> So if you don't like it, I am sure you can find something else to read. ;)  
> I didn't plan on putting it online, but some of my friends wanted to read it, so one thing lead to another and I got beta. And I love my beta, without her you wouldn't get to enjoy this at all. So thank you so much Arch for making this pretty for me! ♥
> 
> Smut is always between *** so you can skip it if you want. Since this ended up having so much more story, and so much more longer in general than I imagined, I thought maybe some people who rather not read stuff like that wanted to read it too...

* * *

 Synopsis: 

Overwatch has been recalled, and McCree is pondering whether he should rejoin or not. After everything that happened...

Hanzo has recently met his brother, for the first time in 10 years, at Hanamura. Genji has offered him the chance to join Overwatch too, but Hanzo has even more doubts than McCree if that is a good idea at all.

Their paths cross...

* * *

  
A scruffy cowboy slowly reaching his forties is sitting in a bar counter. Another day has passed, followed by another night. Nothing too flashy, nothing too interesting. Very few people around here indeed, and not much to distract him from his thoughts. McCree is having drinks at the bar again, on his small getaway vacation. Guess it isn't the best season for that though, considering the lack of people. But if you wanted to be left alone, then it is perfect. He isn't sure if he would like to, though. He ends up wallowing way too easily in this setup.

He is taking this little time off to himself to think things through. It has been six years since they dismantled Blackwatch, and he hasn’t seen anyone from it since then. But recently out of the blue he got a message, recall. Others must have gotten it too. They are going to get back into business. And they want him too. What strange memories and feelings this brings back. His life sure as hell ain't the best right now, but he is uncertain if going back would be the right choice. Or if he even really wants to. He has fears too, and last time didn't go exactly as planned, no not at all. But he still misses those guys... He lets out a long sigh and finishes his drink, looking so tired thanks to all these emotions and thoughts occupying his head.

 

Eventually, he decides to leave the bar, but before he does, he sees something that makes that decision vanish in an instant. The most gorgeous man he’s seen all night - heck, might as well be his whole life - is gracefully walking in from the door McCree just faced in an attempt to scoot off. The cowboy is frozen solid in place, still sitting on the bar stool and one hand still resting on the table. His jaw has dropped open at that ravishing sight and he realizes it from the chortle of the bartender behind him, closing it fast with a loud snap of his teeth.

 

He watches the other man walk, advancing calmly as the world seems to slow down around him. Those almost sharp bones of his face showing so preeminently, Jesse can't help but eat every inch of that man with his eyes. He feels the man could cut him with his jawline, and likes the beard softening it. Those dark features, almost angry eyebrows resting so close to his eyes, the expression on his face not looking relaxed at all as you would expect for a night at the bar, but really stern, like it was permanently painted over his face. As he walks forward more Jesse also admires the arch of his nose, like c’mon, how dignified could a simple windspreader* be?

 

The guy's hair is tied up into a ponytail, the ribbon it was tied with waving behind him as elegantly as the guy's pacing. The hair was so dark, so black he felt he would sink in its sea of darkness... with hints of silver, probably making the guy not much older than he is. Grinning at the thought and adoring those strays that make him look older, Jesse's gaze follows the man through the bar.

A white t-shirt is hugging his chest, showing that he has very well shaped midriff and pecs, not hiding half of the dragon tattoo swirling down his arm. Did this guy wear this revealing shirt in purpose to find something from here, or did he just dress like this normally? The idea makes Jesse's thoughts go wild, especially since the guy doesn't look like the type to objectify himself, despite his tight clothes. Well if _that_ was what the guy was looking for, he would sure as hell try to be the one to give it to him. A smirk escapes to his face. And next, he gets a glimpse of mighty fine ass hidden in his jeans, making Jesse gasp. Woah, so _perfect_.

It is so unbelievable that guy is dressed up so casually, but still appears and holds himself so sophisticatedly; McCree bets he could fool others by crashing into a wedding dressed like that and no one would even notice the break of the dress code. God dammit, it was making Jesse feel so hot, his tanner skintone only making his face get slightly red, which he would be grateful for if he realized he was blushing at all in the first place.

 

The stranger is leaving the cowboy just plain speechless, unaware of being admired so thoroughly. Jesse is not even realizing he is _staring,_ following every step hungrily with his eyes.

The bartender chuckles. Oh how he knows this guy. It’s not the first time the cowboy has spent time here. He also sees opportunity.

"So... are you leaving or having another round?" he asks, grinning. Like that bastard didn't know the answer already. This pops McCree's eyes out of the strange man's ass though, lost in thought momentarily. After untangling his tongue and finding his voice again, he says: "Ya betcha it's another _now_. 'N one for _that guy_ over there too," he continues, pointing towards the guy with a tilt of his head like who it was wasn't obvious already, making the bartender snicker and roll his eyes.

Jesse waits patiently and watches curiously as the bartender pours a glass for his person of interest, finally meeting the gaze of that rigorous man when he bends his head up a bit and looks the way the bartender gestured. It is like an arrow shooting through his heart, even though the man's glare is not showing any signs of interest, just cold and sternly observing the cowboy. But he doesn't mind that; the fact that those eyes linger over him, examining him, is enough. For now.

McCree grins and tips his hat as an acknowledgment to the man. Wasting no more time, Jesse gets up and walks alongside the counter to the other man, his spurs hit the floor with every step, making a small sound compared to the noise in the bar, but still audible nonetheless.

 

The other man rolls his eyes a little at the cowboy's obnoxious behaviour. Of course this guy wasn't just dressed "for the part" so to speak, no, he was behaving that way too, down to a tee. Hanzo shrugs his shoulders, watching the man walk towards him casually and hearing the sound of spurs become more apparent the closer the guy comes. It makes him sigh. _'You gotta be fucking kidding me.'_ He wants to shake his head in disbelief, but he is controlled, and it is easy for him to refrain from doing such pitiful actions giving away his thoughts.

Hanzo watches as the cowboy puts his glass on the table and takes the seat right next to him, tilting his body towards him, ready to talk. Hanzo smirks, waiting patiently. He just emits supremacy from his whole being, lacing his fingers lazily as he stares into McCree's hazel eyes.

 

Suddenly McCree feels his throat dry and would like a drink for courage, cursing himself for not taking one while on the walk here. He gulps and can see the man's eyes tracing his Adam's apple when he does so. _'Shit!... Don't screw this up! C'mon man, say somethin' you idiot!'_ he thinks, trying to control the panic trying to cluster in his stomach. With a short close of his eyes and breath in, he gathers confidence.

"Howdy! What brings such a handsome fella like ya here?" Jesse greets him, winking. _'Ugh that was bad, couldn't ya think of anythin' better now could ya Jesse?'_ He can see irritation cloud over the guy's face. But before Hanzo can speak, McCree goes again.

"Mm sorry, m' bad. I jus' find myself flustered when I look at ya sugar," he mumbles embarrassedly, not even noticing his hand scratching the back of his neck.

The slightest shade of pink rises on Hanzo's pale face, making him stare stiffly at his drink. He’s not used to compliments like this at all, let alone for someone to be so fast to admit to what he _seems to do_ to them. What is it with this guy? No one ever approaches him like this, never. It is _interesting_ though, he has to admit, fascinating even. Hanzo turns back to look at him and takes his sweet time looking over Jesse, making it clear to everyone that he is rating the cowboy in his mind.

Jesse does his best to look confident with his human elbow resting on the counter, not so sure how well he succeeds as he holds his breath, awaiting the verdict like his life depend on it. He's scared that his chance to get with the guy is over before he ever got to try.

"Fine," Hanzo finally says after a long pause, prolonging the word on his tongue, his mouth making a lopsided smirk. "You may speak with me if you like. Just don't be too cheesy, _cowboy_."

_'May speak with ya? Huh?! This guy sure is something else, isn’t he? Oh boy...'_ Jesse rolls in his mind, but lets out a relieved sigh nevertheless. His awe must have shown in his face since it makes a snicker out from the strange grim man. But if he is being all honest, he doesn't mind the guy acting high and mighty at all. Heck he would even _crawl_ before him, kissing his shoes and _begging_ if that is what it takes to get in the pants of that heavily guarded mind. Because that he knows for sure, this guy is reserved as shit and it shows from miles away. An intriguing, strange man indeed.

"Okay then, the name's McCree.." he introduces himself, giving him his hand. "'N sweetheart, you're...?"

"You don’t need that information," Hanzo replies coldly, face going stony as he ignores his hand, his steady voice telling Jesse that he better drop this topic at once or he would leave faster than even McCree could pull the trigger. It makes Jesse swallow again. If he wasn't so nervous about screwing this up, he would enjoy the thrill of being on the edge of a blade. But there is too much at stake for his liking now for that.

_'Not if I guess right what you want cowboy. And even less if I don't,'_ Hanzo thinks to himself. This makes him sneer, taking his first drink from the glass McCree offered to him. The taste of it makes him turn up his nose a little. How predictable that the cowboy would like something like this. McCree lets out a short snigger at his face. It loosens Hanzo's tongue and he speaks first, even though he had thought to just listen to McCree go on.

"So what is this you got me?" he says, pretending he doesn't have a clue. The taste on his tongue stings a bit and makes him crease his nose again. _'Hmph. Such an unsophisticated taste. And not just for the alcohol, apparently.'_ Because Hanzo had no fucking idea what the cowboy saw in him, to make him boldly get him a drink and talk to him. Usually one cold stare was more than enough to assure people he wasn't interested in anyone, and killed off any unwanted attempts at anything with him.

"Oh, it's whiskey of course. Ya don' like it?" he replies, remembering his own glass and taking a long drink from it.

"Not really, no," Hanzo replies shortly.

"Whatcha want then sweetiepie?" he asks, looking concerned that his treat isn't liked and wanting to fix that.

Hanzo rolls his eyes at yet another pet name. How fucking many could one guy have? How many he would hear tonight if he went for it...? Probably too much for one life, that's for sure. But now that Jesse sat closer and was leaning towards him for the conversation, he could smell his scent. And oh boy how he liked that musky scent, only slightly disrupted with the smell of tobacco, which he wasn't so much of a fan of. But smoking wouldn't matter, it wasn't like he was looking for a relationship here anyway. Hanzo let himself enjoy the smell of the cowboy, slowly inhaling it in, enjoying it.

"Sake. But they don't have it. I asked already," he replies calmly and sighs. What he would pay to get his hands on a good bottle of sake. This shitty place didn't really have much in the way of drinks for his liking. But it was close to his hotel, so here he was.

"This will do fine," he tried to assure Jesse. When he didn't look convinced, Hanzo continued: "I didn't plan on staying more than for one anyway."

It makes blood rush into McCree's head. Either it is a straight up invitation or an implication that he had better do his courtship fast and play his cards _right_ , if he wanted his way with him. Whichever it ended up being meant only that he better continue right now. McCree could swear he saw a glimpse of it in his eyes.

"Alrighty then, yer wish is my command," he says and winks, making Hanzo roll his eyes at the silly cowboy. He charges full on with his pickup lines, so pathetic they are funny. McCree takes Hanzo in with every ounce of his soul, enjoying him as long as he can, worried that this dance will drop dead before he gets into the rhythm.

 

"Pretty sure I haven't seen ya before, 'cause I would remember someone as stunning as you easily sugar."

Despite the sneer, Hanzo's grim expression can't hide the slightest gleam in his eyes.

There is this old song playing on the radio and McCree doesn't even realize he is humming it between their talking.

Hanzo shakes his head in his mind, but still lets McCree lure him in, little by little. His glass is emptying, and the warm feeling on his stomach is not only from the beverage, though he would not admit that.

Hanzo felt like he could listen to McCree talk forever. He enjoyed it more than he thought he would, and was almost happy about that he didn't drive the guy away right off the bat. But he would be damned if he admitted to _anyone_ , even himself, that it almost didn’t matter what that mouth said, as long as it was said with that husky low voice. He felt it having its effect on him, and if he didn't know McCree probably wanted him, he would be pissed about it. But since the guy seemed to be all over him, he didn't mind having little reaction back. No, not really.

 

"Shine."

"What?"

"Yer shine. I can see it's buried under this mask of a stern face, but it lingers somewhere under. I've seen a glimpse of it in yer eyes tonight, pumpkin," Jesse says after his careful observations. He is desperate to make his last sentences matter, still unsure if he has caught Hanzo since he keeps his walls so high, and McCree is afraid his judgment on the interest he _thinks_ he has seen behind that mask is a very biased one. His eyes drink Hanzo in like a dying man, like this was the last time he would ever have a chance to admire him. This man was like barbed wire to him, digging and scratching his skin without ever even touching it. Dammit.

 

"I can do more with this mouth than jus' _talk_ , ya know sunshine," Jesse says, winking his eye playfully.

_'I certainly hope you can,'_ Hanzo thinks, but rolls his eyes at the statement. But the small glint in his eyes after the roll gives McCree the courage to continue.

"Give me yer..." McCree says with deep horny voice and stares shamelessly at his crotch, being blatantly straight on what he wants. Hanzo almost chokes on his last sip of his drink. He wasn't expecting the cowboy to make a move on him so insolently. Jesse grins at him when he finally moves his stare back to Hanzo's dark - and widened - eyes, raising one eyebrow.

Maybe it was McCree admitting so openly to wanting him, maybe it was the alcohol burning, maybe it was his scent enveloping him, maybe it was the long dry spell... Whatever it was, Hanzo realized he didn't want this to end now. No, he wanted to see if this cowboy's _actions_ matched the daring words and the things his eyes had been promising they would do for him for this whole time.

Hanzo doesn't say anything, but stands up promptly, and that makes Jesse hit a new nervous high, his expression instantly turning frantic, and he shouts something hastily as he panics and tries to grab on Hanzo's arm, afraid he ruined it all with that. It is irrelevant though. Hanzo is turned around by McCree. Apologizing babbling starts to pour out of him, but it is silenced immediately with a single look from the strange man.

 

McCree feels like his heart has stopped. He has never seen anyone telling - with only their eyes - what they want, much less this rigorously. He gulps and shuts his mouth immediately, when those eyes stare right into his soul. It pulls on the knot starting to develop in his stomach. After so long with only small glimpses of the guy's possible feelings, he is hit with a full on "I want you - _now_ " and it makes him breathless. He doesn't say anything more, they need no words. Hanzo grabs Jesse's arm this time, and the cowboy lets him, leading them out of the bar.

Neither of them notice the stare and chuckle of the bartender, nor the gesture of him tipping an imaginary hat in his head. After listening to the whole ordeal, he can't believe the guy even went with McCree, like jesus. And what was that last line? The bartender was sure that the cowboy was done for. But clearly McCree had seen something he hadn't. Because he had seen that look that silenced Jesse too, and there was nothing questionable in it, not in the slightest. He shakes his head in disbelief. The front door behind the anxious men eventually closes.

 

~~~

 

They haven't even reached McCree's room yet when Hanzo is pressed against a corridor wall, impatiently. Jesse's lips hover over his, planting small kisses on his mouth, asking for permission. Hanzo snickers against his mouth, licking the line between McCree's lips, poking it, teasing back. Jesse doesn't need more, he opens his mouth a little and sucks Hanzo's tongue right in his mouth, making Hanzo tremble and gasp against his mouth. Their tongues explore in their mouths, lost in passion, followed by hands wandering over their bodies and breathing heavily on each other's faces over the corridor wall.

 

Jesse's leg presses between Hanzo's legs, pressing on his crotch, giving him something to grind with. Hanzo doesn't do anything like that to give McCree pleasure from him being so horny, instead giving him an "I am your superior" look that is drawn all over his handsome features, but a small smirk gives him away. Jesse is determined to wipe that off his face though, pressing his leg suddenly and way too hard against his growing hardness. Hanzo gasps out loud, biting his lip right after, cursing himself for letting the cowboy take him with a surprise. Eager to strike back, Hanzo is all over his lips again, thrusting his tongue in forcefully, making McCree's eyes pop wide open. He chuckles, quite pleased with himself, pressing his hand over Jesse's front and groping him coarsely. Unable to take any more, McCree shoves Hanzo around, towards his room, and after a short moment of confusion for Hanzo, Jesse slaps his ass.

"Let's get goin' ya big fuckin' _tease_ ," McCree snarls at him, deep voice toned with greed, last word growling out his mouth. He wants this guy more than he has ever wanted anyone. Driving him over the edge already, and he hasn't even got rid of his pants yet! He curses, guiding Hanzo towards his room as his hands wander all over Hanzo's back and ass, groping hastily at his sexy behind. Hanzo can't help but chuckle at the eagerness of this guy. He sure has some balls for fuck's sake. And it felt so good to be lusted over like that, he had to admit.

 

Someone knocks angrily on their own door, and the sound hovers in the corridor. Apparently they had woken up some angry lady, shouting from behind their door.

"Get a room you fuckers," McCree says behind Hanzo trying to imitate higher voice of a woman. They both laugh, (Hanzo only so slightly,) and hustle to the door for McCree's room. Not a moment too soon, he opens the door and it can finally begin.

 

*******

 

This time it is the high and mighty man himself who presses McCree against a wall, tugging off his serape as the cowboy hat falls to the floor, lonely. Neither of the men seem to care as Jesse's hands are as eagerly getting rid of Hanzo's clothes. Both belts come loose at the same time, Hanzo moving on to Jesse's shirt after teasing him with the belt, poking with its metal over McCree's obvious bulk in his pants, pulling grunt out of him. Hanzo's deft fingers pop those buttons open so fast, Jesse knows he has done a hell lot of unbuttoning before.

A pleased sigh escapes out of Hanzo's mouth when he finally gets McCree's shirt off, unwrapping him like a gift. He caresses his fingers over his hairy chest, tugging playfully on some of the chest hair. This gets a growl out of the man pinned against the wall, whose hands are eagerly removing his pants in turn. McCree kneels down to remove them completely and even his boxers in the process, freeing his manhood, which makes it pleasantly swing up to his full length, almost hitting Jesse in the face. He doesn't waste time, but presses his face against the black tuft and skin, taking a long deep sniff in, breathing in his smell, intoxicating himself. Hanzo can't help but raise his eyebrows for this, as Jesse continues nosing and rubbing his genitalia, his hands suddenly grabbing Hanzo's bare ass cheeks, fingers digging in.

Eventually McCree caresses his way back up, stepping on the crotch of Hanzo's pants, which are still around his ankles. Hanzo gets the hint, moving his legs out of his pants. Next goes his shirt and Jesse admires the toned midsection of this guy, running his hands all over it, tracing the muscles, but not forgetting to tease Hanzo's pierced nipple a little. Hanzo suddenly realizes he is fully naked, when McCree is only topless. But before he can act to fix this, the cowboy is grabbing him and lifts him into the air, holding him from his buttocks, grinning mischievously. Hanzo yelps, throwing his arms around Jesse's neck hastily; he feels very uncomfortable being carried off like this – at being carried at all – and he is a little bit shocked at how easily Jesse just lifted him up, just like that. McCree sure was bigger than him, but he didn't look that buff, though he did have some muscle. Hanzo's discomfort didn’t last long though, as Jesse brings Hanzo down on the bed. He doesn't leave Hanzo lingering, but eagerly presses his head back on his crotch, rubbing his nose all over Hanzo's cock, making him shiver. Hanzo pulls his ribbon out of his hair, letting his hair loose so he can get comfortable. It makes McCree stare at him for a little while.

"Yer so gorgeous darlin'," McCree whispers over his cock, his smooth voice roughened by the whiskey. "'N I shoulda known... Yer dick's as pretty as well."

This makes Hanzo's face flush, not used to such compliments, and sure as hell not used to anyone calling his manhood _pretty!_ What the actual fuck?!? What was it with this odd cowboy, _huh?!_

"Y-you don't ne-need to talk to me like that," Hanzo stutters, cursing his face. He can feel heat from his neck and chest too, probably colored red as well.

"Like what honeybun?" McCree replies, looking a little confused as he stares up to Hanzo's face, his chin still pressed on Hanzo's dick, his beard tickling it without realizing.

"That _flattering_. You will get me without it, trust me," Hanzo snaps at him like a viper, getting a bit of his self-confidence back.

"But yer so mighty _fine_. Besides I don't know yer name so... That's all I can call ya."

Hanzo curses again in his mind, but he is not going to give in.

"Whatever."

"I'll show ya _real good_ sugar," McCree promises and before Hanzo has a chance to reply, he starts liking his shaft, slowly moving up till he presses a kiss to the crown of his pretty dick, as he called it before. He doesn't leave it for long, giving the tip a sweet wet kiss before kissing the tip more deeply, putting it in his mouth and sloppily running his tongue around it. It makes Hanzo shudder with anticipation, praying to getting his prick deep in Jesse's mouth. It takes every single drop of his self-control to not grab the stupid cowboy by his head and just _thrust in._

"I thought you said ’showing me real good’ cowboy," he snarls at him, carefully hiding his sexual frustration. "Haven't seen that yet."

Hanzo smirks as he thinks that he has found such a clever way to get McCree down to business, without the need to admit his burning desire. Jesse rolls his eyes, but takes his erect member properly in his mouth nevertheless. His cheeks draw inwards as he starts sucking Hanzo, deep and strong, getting all in he can, and it makes Hanzo tilt his head back in enjoyment, a small gasp leaving his lips.

He works on Hanzo tantalizingly slowly, then a bit faster, then going back to slow, teasing him with constant changes, making his erection grow bigger and harder till Hanzo almost growls in pain, being so sensitive and yet treated so roughly by McCree. He is biting his palm hard, trying to keep all his moans at bay and not giving out much for McCree to hear.

Jesse doesn't care though; sure, he would like to hear it, but he is too busy to worry about that his mouth full of Hanzo's delicious cock.

McCree tastes Hanzo's sour precome in his mouth and savours it, licking and tasting every drop of it. He covers Hanzo's balls too and starts to fondle them fitting the rhythm of his mouth working up on that prick. Jesse feels Hanzo is coming close and is eager to make him come. He keeps sucking harder, his tongue just pressing against it, taking Hanzo's dick as deep as he can, entering his throat for the first time. He keeps thrusting Hanzo in almost violently, not gagging at all. Hanzo is impressed and can't stop staring at his mouth, going in and in and in... He gasps.

This is finally too much for Hanzo and despite McCree's best efforts to keep the hard penis in his mouth, to take every drop in, Hanzo pulls out. He pours his white cream all over the cowboy's face and chest, low grunting coming out of his throat now that his hand isn't in the way anymore. Jesse still keeps his mouth open, in hopes of catching a few drops of that delicacy from air, but Hanzo is grabbing his head hard as he shoots everything on his face so he can't really try to catch it, only wish for the best.

After Hanzo comes back to the world, he is greeted with McCree's mischievous grin.

"So, was what I showed ya good, darlin'?" he asks teasingly. Hanzo only snickers at him, not bothering to answer. When Hanzo finally keeps his eyes open long enough, Jesse licks his come from his face. He catches every drop he can't reach with his tongue, with his fingers, eating it all sloppily, fucking his mouth a little every time he puts his fingers in. Hanzo groans and hides his face with his dragon tattooed arm. This makes Jesse smug at him, before he presses next to Hanzo and cuddles up to him. Hanzo twitches a bit when his body presses against him, not really used to cuddling. He is too tired to care much though, and allows himself to doze in the afterglow with Jesse warming his side.

 

 

Eventually Hanzo gets up to return the favor. It hasn't been long, with those plump and wet lips all over Jesse's manhood, when McCree's hands pet their way up to his head, caressing his long loose hair.

"Can I..." he starts with a low groan. "Can I tug yer lovely hair honey?"

Hanzo tries to answer against McCree's dick, but since those muffled sounds make no sense, he just nods instead. Jesse lets out a pleased sigh and his fingers dig deep in Hanzo's hair as he pulls him onto his dick.

Hanzo will not admit liking that McCree takes over control here, he is way too tenacious with his controlling everything all the time for that. Even now he still grabs the cowboy's hips, pretending he is in charge, when Jesse starts to gently fuck his mouth.

McCree swears one day he could come only from Hanzo's hair, how amazingly good it feels under his fingers when he grabs and tugs it. After no complaints, but more eager sucking, he keeps setting a harder pace, eventually fucking Hanzo's mouth much more roughly than he intended. He doesn't thrust his huge cock all the way down his throat, which Hanzo is grateful for. Hanzo doesn't even remember last time he had dick that deep in his mouth, but he never was good with his gag reflex.

 

When Jesse finally comes, shouting and shooting his pleasure all over Hanzo's chest and midriff, it is Hanzo's turn to look smug. He waits patiently, with the expression of a cat who just got its cream, till Jesse's eyes are open and focused on him again and he returns the tease. Picking the cowboy's come from his chest with his fingers, he presses it slowly and teasingly in his mouth, making Jesse shudder once more.

"Yer a goddamn teaser 'n ya know it sweet devil," Jesse snarls. Hanzo laughs at him genuinely, before going to clean himself up. The first not solely sugary pet name for him. It makes Hanzo grin.

 

*******

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Windspreader means nose, usually grand/graceful I guess. 
> 
> \---
> 
> And check out this beautiful banner [Tascha](https://dogblessyoutascha.tumblr.com/) made for the first part of this fic! So I can post it on [my tumblr](https://hunahuna-un.tumblr.com/)! Thank you so much as well, you know I love you! ♥   
> (Also both of our tumblrs have **NSFW art** so please take that into account when you click the links!)
> 
> I have written fanfics last time over 10 years ago, and never in English, so this was a handful. Hope you could still enjoy it though.  
> Leave me a comment but please be kind. ♥  
> I have a plan to update this once a week. See you in a week then! ^w^


	2. Just one more night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say watching the new McCree short makes me grin, because this fic could happen right after it. ^w^
> 
> I'm sending endless love to my beta Arch. ♥ (I love how excited you got for me posting this online! ^////^)  
> And thanks to [Chevus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevus) for rooting on me while writing this, on the harder days your eagerness to read my story kept me going.
> 
> And to everyone who left comments and/or kudos: Thank you!!!

Hanzo arrives back at his hotel room the next day. He was supposed to leave tonight, now that he has handled his business here, but he already had asked for more time at the reception desk on his way back up. He cursed at himself, but man... _That man,_ McCree, he was such a catch. Hanzo's eyes shut when he recalls the memories from last night. And he had only had a little taste yesterday... McCree was amazing in bed, that was undeniable, and they didn't even have things all the way, so to speak. He felt sure the cowboy did that so he would come back, didn't give him everything he had to offer in one night, to extend this one night stand into a little affair... Hanzo reprimanded himself for wanting this, but he was more than curious to continue tonight. See where this would go. Because those sparkling eyes had been promising him pleasures he never even thought to dream about.

And he couldn't help but think about the offer McCree had made to him last night when he was leaving; to come back if he wanted another round. And god after this long dry spell... He surely could use another round. Or that is what he told himself. Of course it had nothing to do with the guy, or specifically wanting _him..._ Though his being hot and good in bed of course helped. Besides, when did he have anyone in his bed anyway, let alone such a nice one? It had totally been way too long... _'There's no problem with us having sex. We're not going to meet again, after all,'_ he thought, smirking. _'Yeah. Why the fuck not. There is absolutely no reason not to.'_

He peels his clothes off. His shirt is bloody again, but it comes with the job. He had just put the navy blue jacket over it when coming back. They would just never bleed out neatly, wouldn't they? Well, another shirt to get rid of, and the sooner the better. He had finished off his latest - and possibly the last - assignment as an assassin. If he decided to take on the offer he got earlier from his brother, that is. He was very effective and well paid, but maybe it was time for a change, however subtle it would end up being in the end. One more reason to take everything he could now from this strange man.

After a long shower, Hanzo dresses up in a clean and nice pair of clothes, choosing a more businesslike style for tonight. He wanted to see how the cowboy would react to this. And maybe it would help him to get what he wanted tonight, show some position, dominance even. He grinned at the mirror and slipped a strand of hair behind his ear, finishing setting his sleek hair. Perfect. Unable to leave without any kind of protection, he got a small handbag to bring with him, placing a loaded pistol as well as a knife inside. Usually he would just hide weapons to his clothes, but those would come off tonight for sure and he didn't want them on the way. After all he had been wanted dead for long time. No that any of those pitiful assassins could have gotten to him, pfft.

It doesn't take him long to navigate through the corridors and step outside, walking the short distance to the hotel next door. Knock on the cowboy's door and it is soon opened.

"Hey there! Nice to see ya accepted my offer," Jesse greets him smirking, eyebrow flicking suggestively. He is not really looking surprised, but rather pleased with himself, like he _knew_ Hanzo would come. McCree lets out a low whistle when he sees the slick look of Hanzo for tonight, raising his eyebrows for the outfit. Hanzo chuckles.

"Well last time was good and... I thought you wouldn't disappoint me tonight either," Hanzo replied, giving McCree a playful wink.

"I hear ya pumpkin. Ya won' be disappointed," he said, tapping his hat and inviting the man in with the gesture.

"You and your stupid pet names," Hanzo grunted, but he was still smiling a little.

"Well if ya jus told-"

"Let's leave this here and now cowboy. Or should I turn back on my heels?" He stops walking and asks coldly, with a stare that promises it is _exactly_ what he will do if McCree says another word to get his name. Jesse just nods to him and shuts up, and the man in the suit walks in, Jesse closing the door behind him.

And as soon as the door closes behind him, Hanzo is pressed back against it, Jesse kissing him greedily. He is surprised at Jesse's sudden urge to have him, but gives in, grinning while kissing him back eagerly as well. Maybe the suit did more than he dared to hope it would do, he thinks.

"Yer drivin' me nuts, suitman," he growls on Hanzo's lips, warm breath oozing over the moist lips. Hanzo smirks. Confirmed.

Jesse's hands run all over the silky suit, caressing and enjoying the luxury of such a smooth and refined material. How much hotter it made him, Jesse had no idea. Heck he had no idea anyone would rock a suit this hard, nor that he would find it so _goddamn attractive_ , or that Hanzo could be even more hot than he already was. But man, he sure was. It was like he was _born_ to wear such elegant garments.

 

"I want to fuck you darlin'," McCree said slowly, his husky voice filled with love, almost whispering in Hanzo's ear, caressing his bearded chin. He sucked in the image of Hanzo greedily with his eyes, storing the sight permanently in his mind.

"Who said you would fuck _me_?" Hanzo snapped at him, snickering self-confidently a moment later. Jesse let out a needy whine. It takes a moment for him to come back to himself and sass Hanzo in response.

"Oh. So this is why you have dressed up for me. To show dom-"

"Oh please, shut it cowman. I will fuck you, take it or leave it."

"But why-"

"That is just how it goes. I hope you will not make me repeat myself," he says almost sternly, glaring McCree with dark but dilated eyes, giving him icy warning again. Every ounce of Hanzo's voice is giving out superiority and confidence, the voice of a person who is used to people taking his commands and obeying them. He is not surprised at how easily it comes to him, even though he hasn't been in command like that in years.

Short pause where they just stare on each other in the eyes, examining each other, having a battle of wills with their eyes only. Eventually Jesse lets out a small sigh and smiles.

"I'll take it."

"Then show me how you will get ready for me cowboy."

And oh boy he does.

 

*******

 

After quickly peeling off each other's clothes, Jesse turns around, putting his ass up for display. On all fours, he presses his head and chest on the mattress below, giving his hands freedom to move, pointing his ass out even more for Hanzo. A small snap follows when he opens the lube bottle and pours it on his fingers, all in a way that Hanzo can clearly see. He plays with the lube, pressing his fingers together and apart and leaving strings of clear lube clinging between those fingers, staring at Hanzo's face the whole time with slutty expression, shamelessly playing with him.

Finally, he reaches out to his ass, and rubs some of the excess lube all over his little entrance. He makes slow rolls around the rim with his fingers, taking no haste in his actions. Hanzo stares at his ass and playing fingers, occasionally glancing at his face, like he was lured in, getting hypnotized by the sight.

 

At last Jesse slips one finger in his tight hole. He lets out a small moan, rubbing in, giving his sexy partner a show for sure. He dips in till knuckle, just to press out again. With no shame at all, he adds a second finger in, letting out sounds of pleasure, letting Hanzo hear it all. Hanzo is tensing all over, unable to look away. He feels his face getting hotter as he stares at Jesse playing with himself, like he was watching something he shouldn't.

"I want your big wand right here Sir," McCree slurs out with a harsh, deep voice. It makes Hanzo chuckle. He is at it, again, and of course he changed his ways of speaking to match Hanzo's style accordingly. Goddammit, this cowboy... He sure was full of surprises and pushed all Hanzo's buttons just the right way. However silly it was, it still hit right home. Hanzo shakes his head in his mind, unable to believe such words would _ever_ get to him, but when said with McCree's husky voice and that tone, fingering deep in himself... it was all he needed.

"I bet you can do magic with it," he continues, teasing Hanzo with his deep whiskey voice. He slips in a third finger, like it was nothing, but Hanzo notices him tense up a little more, even though he makes it look so effortless. Hot goddammit.

"Even spray out some... ahh... white sparks..." he says, interrupting himself with a moan and then leaving the rest hanging _._

‘ _Fucking McCree and your teasing’_ , Hanzo curses again. And such idiotic lines too, why do they even get to him like this?! Jesse moans louder as he rubs himself with his fingers, dipping in all the way up to his knuckles, grins occasionally breaking his lusty expression.

 

Eventually Hanzo snaps, unable to wait anymore. He grabs Jesse's wrist and pulls out all of his fingers hastily, also pulling a whimper out of him. He gets up and places his hips against Jesse's cheeks, who yelps under him from surprise. Hanzo rolls a rubber on himself, all hard and ready to dip into the needy cowboy. Hanzo hoards Jesse's plump cheeks and gropes them with his palms, savouring the feeling of the soft skin on his fingers. Like trying to hold up himself a little and not just shove right in, with that little self-restraint he has left. He presses his cock eagerly against Jesse's entrance, but then slides it around teasingly. Pouring more lubricant over himself and the ass under his manhood, making it all so slick, so ready for intercourse. He wipes his hand in the sheets, and grabs both of Jesse's hips, his cock resting between the cowboy's lubed cheeks.

"You ready for the magic then, teasing bastard?" Hanzo mutters in a deep, dark voice, clearly asking it just to not be a dickhead, his body shivering with anticipation. He’s not even sure if he could hold back, after this much teasing, to not have his way with Jesse, goddamn. Even if he refused. Thankfully he doesn't have to face that dilemma, because McCree is more than willing to comply. The fucker just wanted to see if he could make the other, so stern and reserved, snap, and not be able to do anything other than fuck him. Jesse grins in victory. Mission accomplished.

"Yer the Boss," is all that McCree says.

Hanzo doesn't need any more words, and presses his dick again to the entrance, but this time he slowly pushes past the rim. "Hnngh" escapes from the mouth of the man below him as he trembles. Hanzo feels Jesse getting all tense under him from his thick manhood, holding in his breath, and that makes Hanzo grin contently. He reaches out to Jesse's back and rubs it with circular movements to ease him up, bending on top of him.

"Relax cowboy," he whispers in Jesse's ear, pressing a kiss on his neck. He is a bit surprised at this act of tenderness he gives to McCree, usually not caring about his partner enough for such things. "Relax."

“Jesse,” McCree says in low voice, almost breathless.

“What?” It is small moment of confusion for Hanzo, his hand stopping momentarily.

“Call me Jesse.”

“Mhh. Very well.”

And Jesse lets out a deep breath and focuses on unwinding.

It has been a while since Jesse has been fucked and even if Hanzo's is smaller than his own, it is by no means _small_. Heck it fills him out so well, so full, especially since he was not prepared to be the one in the receiving end tonight. Every inch he pushes in stretches him out more, giving him feelings he thought he had forgotten, sparks tingling down his spine as moans escape his mouth with no resistance.

Hanzo groans and smiles at the noises his cock pulls out from the man under him. Under his command, his mercy. He enjoys the rush, the feeling of power. And the tightness, man, Jesse is squeezing him like a drowning man clinging to a lifeline. Digging his way deeper and deeper in, till he is up to his hilt, his hips pressing against that firm beautiful ass, and he starts rocking.

“Motto, motto!" (more) Hanzo gasps in his ear, making up for his shallow breathing. McCree doesn't know what it means, but he can guess by the desperate moany sound of it that he likes it. And the language sounds so enchanting out of those lips, with Hanzo's lust-deepened voice.

Hanzo is grinding with a quickening pace, going rougher with every passing second, starting to chase his orgasm. Jesse isn't falling behind either, his hand pleasuring himself on the front, while Hanzo takes care of the back, filling him so thoroughly. A change on the angle as Hanzo pushes in makes his dick hit Jesse's prostate just right. Jesse gasps and moans loudly, his body starting to tremble viciously. Hanzo bites his lips, trying to keep himself from coming before Jesse. But after setting the unforgiving pace, pounding against Jesse's prostate, he doesn't take long.

Jesse starts shouting darlin' repeatedly, moaning, like it was Hanzo's name. He spills under himself with shouts that rip their way out of his throat, sounding so raspy as his vision goes and he sees only stars. Hanzo lets out a relieved sigh and lets himself go too, releasing his 'white sparks' inside Jesse, even though it is caught by the rubber. The short, sharp shout of his coming is cut off fast when he bites deeply on his lip to stop it, cursing himself for losing it like that. Thrusting in even after the gunslinger has unloaded himself and flopped down, Hanzo is giving every drop for Jesse's hungry squeezing ass.

 

After Hanzo comes back to his senses, still holding the limp cowboy up by his hips, he finally pulls out with a squelch. He doesn't have any more strength in him, but just collapses right next to Jesse, again flinching a little when Jesse turns around and cuddles against him.  


*******  


After their talk last night about cuddling Jesse doesn't cling on him so tight this time, so it is more comfortable for Hanzo after he gets used to the heat of Jesse resting against him. He closes his eyes with a deep breath and focuses on relaxing his body.

After a short while in his lassitude Hanzo doesn't even realize that his other hand is slowly caressing Jesse's neck and the back of his head lazily. This makes Jesse smile shyly, a weak sound escaping his mouth. He is so happy and satisfied. Neither choose to remember that one day this will be over, and just drowse together while they still can.

 

~~~

 

When Hanzo finally gets up from the bed, Jesse tries – again – to make him stay for a little longer. But Hanzo refuses, he says he can barely do cuddling, but staying overnight is a definite no-no. He has stayed way too long already for his liking, he should have left immediately like you should after a proper fuck, not leave here to do some cuddling for fuck's sake. It was just a one night stand. Okay, maybe two nights stand... He shakes his head a little, disappointed on his self-discipline falling short again with this goddamn cowboy. With a loud sigh he collects up his clothes, not seeing Jesse's concerned eyes following his every step.

Jesse walks up to him stumbling and curls up on Hanzo, who is all clothed again, naked against his silky suit. Not expecting the touch of it to feel so good, it makes Jesse shiver against Hanzo.

“Shush now, you cowman, don't ruin a perfectly fine suit, you insatiable horny-” Hanzo starts to scold him, shooing him away with his hand, but is cut off by Jesse kissing him deeply and passionately as a goodbye. Hanzo's eyes widen at being cut off like that, but he gives into the kiss and lets it slide. For this time.

“Will I see ya tomorrow again my night flower?” Jesse asks with a low, worn out voice, his breath panting against Hanzo's lips, making slight shivers run down Hanzo's spine.

“Absolutely not!” Hanzo refuses and looks shocked, like it is completely impossible. “This has been going on long enough, and you know it already you bastard.”

Jesse just grins smugly at him. _'Yeah, sure right handsome man in a suit, ya don' even believe that yerself.'_ He doesn't bother replying, just gives Hanzo a knowing chuckle. Hanzo leaves the room, but before he has closed the door, Jesse slips out a small whisper:

“See ya later darlin'.”

 

Hanzo decides he should leave first thing tomorrow. This is getting badly out of hand, no matter how enjoyable it has been. Staying together longer was dangerous, especially for a guy like him. Little did he know that he would fail to leave this place yet again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For non-smut readers, Jesse tells his first name to Hanzo during that scene.
> 
> And the chapter length varies greatly depending on scenes on the chapters. I have cut them in places that feel natural, so some are longer and some shorter. Hope you don't mind that too much.
> 
> See y'all again in a week I hope! :3


	3. Weak resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well _well._ This chapter is one I was most uncertain of. But so far everyone who has read it _didn't_ think it was bad so... *scratches the back of my neck*  
>  But my sense of humor... :'D
> 
> And thanks for Arch again for betaing, but especially this time, because this chapter actually exists because of her. So this chapter is for you! ^^ She requested for more interaction between the two, and instead of adding a small thing on original ch 2 or 3 I wrote a _whole new_ chapter. _Oops._
> 
>    
>  **Heads up:**  
>  There is semi-public smut scene in this, and if you wish to skip the _entire scene_ (not just smut) jump from "Hanzo turns away" to "They are walking," thank you. ^^

Like McCree had presumed, they indeed did see each other again. And had sex again. And Hanzo failed to leave again. He was starting to get frustrated with himself. One stupid cowboy shouldn't be able to make him stay and spend more and more time with him, no matter _how good_ of a time it was.

Hanzo was laying in his bed, still in his sleepwear even though it was already afternoon. He just couldn't get himself up. He scolded himself over and over again, only to find himself thinking five minutes later that maybe he should go to the bar this evening after all... That was what McCree had proposed this time, saying he wanted to have some fun; not that there was anything to complain about in the bedroom, but he wanted to spice things up a little. Hanzo thought that McCree wanted to have some kind of play, maybe some long foreplay before the act, maybe even something bolder... The thought makes him grin.

Little did he know that Jesse actually just wanted to spend more time with him, to get to know him better, not just have awesome nights in bed. But he feared Hanzo would not want to go for dinner, or even coffee, so he had thought that maybe a bar would be an environment he would come to. Sure, getting drunk was not the best option to get to know him, but on the other hand, more alcohol than last time might loosen his tongue a little more. Jesse wasn't pleased with it, but he thought it was the best he could have under the circumstances.

The clock turned to six and Hanzo was still in bed. He stared at the clock on his phone. McCree said he would go in at this time. He was still unsure, but finally he managed to get himself out of the bed. There wouldn't be time to wash his hair, but it didn't mean Hanzo couldn't have a quick rinse to refresh himself. He felt so untidy, not being used to lying in bed all day. He slipped into the shower and the cold water all over his skin made him feel so much better. So much fresher.

  
  


Hanzo stared at his luggage in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about it. But he wanted to show off more to Jesse. He hadn't even planned to take the sleeveless shirt with him; it had fallen out from between the shirts he had picked, folded between so he had missed it while packing. But now he stared at it. It would show off his tattoo, and he knew Jesse would love it. He bit his lip, shifting between a t-shirt and the tank top. “Fuck it,” he finally cursed, and put the tank top on. He was wearing just boxers with it, but he still went in front of a mirror to check it out. It showed the dragon on his arm well, the blue print on top going nicely with his tattoo. It even peeked a little from the neckline. Hanzo smirked at the mirror. Yes, the cowboy would _love it_ , no doubt.

  
  


~~~

  
  


McCree was sitting in the same bar he had met Hanzo at before, wondering if the stern man would come at all as time passed. Maybe he had risked everything with this, maybe he would just leave now, since there was no invitation straight to his bed tonight. But he had to try. He was _craving_ to know the mysterious man better. If he couldn't get his name, fine. He could still get to know him better. All he had so far was so little; there had been no time for a proper, longer conversation. Sure, there was something, like they had talked about the cuddling and other smaller things, but...

He had asked the bartender to do his best if Hanzo came, since he was not pleased with his drink last time. They spoke a little about his tastes, but Jesse had never had sake, so he had no idea what he would like. “Just listen what he asks please,” he muttered to the bartender. He just smiled and nodded.

Of course, the bartender would do his best. Just one look at McCree's face told him that he had a lot riding on this. And the fact that that stern guy was still here – unbelievable. Sure, he knew they had one night, after them leaving like they had last time, there was no question, but _what on earth_ the cowboy had done to keep him here for more than one day? And by his talk it seemed like he was supposed to have left already.

Time passes slowly for Jesse. He can't stop staring at the clock. He chose a position to sit so he will not see the door, otherwise he would just stare at people coming in and get disappointed every time it wasn't Hanzo. Besides, he was sure the bartender would react to it, so he wouldn't miss it. His leg drums against the barstool, his spur quietly clinging against the metal. He is drinking water now, since he doesn't want to get wasted before Hanzo can even get here. And if he was not lucky, it could take hours, if he ever came at all.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Sometime after seven in the evening, Hanzo finally arrives at the bar. The bartender notices him immediately and McCree gets butterflies in his stomach when he sees it. It takes all his willpower to stay put and wait for Hanzo to approach him instead. He isn't facing the door after all. It doesn't take long for Hanzo to spot his cowboy hat, and he walks over to him. He taps Jesse's shoulder, chuckling to himself.

But McCree was _not_ expecting this. He turns around, a sassy welcome already on his lips, but it never comes out, his mouth opening in a small o instead. He stares at Hanzo's shirt, even more revealing than the last one, showing off that amazing tattoo so beautifully as it hugs his chest. But it isn't just the shirt that makes him speechless. Hanzo has his hair only partly pulled up this time, having most of it down, framing his face and tickling the dragon's tail on his chest. McCree has never seen his hair down, even partly, outside of a bedroom. And he loves it. Jesse breathes in sharply.

“Hey there handsome,” Hanzo says, teasingly, remembering their first encounter at this bar. He tilts his head. “Cat got your tongue?”

Jesse gulps loudly and feels sweat on his forehead. He wipes it off and takes a deep breath.

“Jus'... jus' admirin' the view,” he finally stutters out. He still can't take his eyes off of Hanzo, reaching out to touch his hair softly. He holds back a groan as he touches the silky strands, just wanting to smother his face in Hanzo's hair.

' _Oh,'_ Hanzo thinks to himself, a little surprised. He thought it was only the top McCree had reacted to, but obviously his loose hair was part of it as well, judging by the look on his face and the way he touched his hair like that. Hanzo smirks smugly about it, making Jesse let go of his hair and blush, embarrassed, again, his hand flying behind his own neck instead and scratching it.

Jesse curses at himself internally. He was supposed to get to know Hanzo better, not lust all over him. He snaps out of it with a small shake and tries to act normally. But Hanzo leans towards him, giving him a kiss on his cheek, his hair sweeping tenderly over McCree's face. A low groan escapes Jesse's lips and he shivers. He feels his abdomen go tight, but tries his best to ignore it. Hanzo smirks at him knowingly when he retreats.

“S', whatcha want t' drink sweetiepie?” Jesse asks, trying to collect himself. Hanzo takes the hint and goes to talk with the bartender about what they have and what he would take, giving Jesse a much-needed moment to calm down. After Hanzo is done with his order, Jesse orders a whiskey and after getting their drinks, guides Hanzo to sit with him in a booth instead of at the bar counter. It is a little more separated – and more importantly more private as well. He doesn't want his bartender friend to be listening to every word like last time.

  
  


Time passes way too quickly, but they are having fun. At first, Hanzo is very reserved and Jesse mostly talks about himself. But after a couple drinks, his tongue comes loose as well. McCree has just told him about the proposal he received, talking about the good, the bad and the ugly, and what makes him so uncertain about it. Hanzo nods understandingly and listens to him, asking questions and giving his opinion about it. Hanzo seems to think Jesse should take the opportunity.

But when McCree is silent for a while, trying to think of a new topic after they finish discussing his problem, he is surprised by Hanzo starting to talk instead. Jesse, of course, is more than happy to listen. Hanzo starts with telling him about meeting with his brother, who he had not seen for ten years, not too many weeks ago. And that after that, his brother had approached him once more and asked him to join him in his cause. They could work together.

But no matter how much Hanzo would like to rebuild his relationship with his brother, enormous guilt and disgust paints his features. Jesse is surprised when he realises these feelings are not directed _towards_ the brother – it seems like they are towards Hanzo himself. Such a collected and stern man feeling such strong loathing towards himself puzzles Jesse. Something more than what he is letting on must have happened between the brothers. Hanzo has been tightly sealing off his feelings until now, and this is the first time Jesse sees it. He is intrigued.

“But ya want t' see him, right?” Jesse says.

“Yes, of course. But... but I am not worthy,” Hanzo grimaces, staring at the wall to his side now, not making eye contact with the cowboy as he takes a long drink from his glass. He idly rolls the small umbrella of his drink between his fingers.

Jesse is wise enough to not argue with that. He can see that nothing he can say would change Hanzo's mind – besides, he doesn't even know him well enough, he could end up saying something really stupid.

“But he reached out t' ya,” Jesse tries again. “That gotta mean somethin, right?”

Hanzo groaned. Yes, it meant that his brother was stupid and should have just killed him and-

“Darlin'. It's been ten years. Surely he wouldn't reach out t' ya if he didn' want t' see ya?” Jesse says, trying to make Hanzo be reasonable. But he just sighs deeply.

  
  


After a while Jesse realises his attempts are fruitless, making Hanzo withdraw further into himself and go silent, so he drops the topic, starting with another one. Slowly, he draws Hanzo back out from his shell, talking with him more freely.

Hanzo feels a little fuzzy, but in a good way. He finds the cowboy so attractive and listening that deep whiskey voice for hours hasn't helped him. He can't understand how McCree has been able to keep his hands off him after the start. He thought he looked irresistible to his eyes. Well, judging by the glances, occasional staring and gulps – plus the sweaty hands twisting nervously wherever the cowboy sets them, unable to keep them still for long – indicate that it indeed is hard for him to refrain from touching Hanzo to his heart’s content. Hanzo smirks and then grins widely and mischievously, making Jesse stop in the middle of his sentence.

Hanzo leans slowly forward, Jesse's smell hitting his nose, and he breathes it in, closing his eyes. He keeps leaning forward and McCree stiffens, staring at Hanzo as he leans closer. Hanzo opens his eyes and is now so close he could almost rub his nose against Jesse's. McCree stares at those beautiful long black lashes opening, revealing the dark eyes behind them. He stops breathing when he catches the desire in Hanzo's dilated eyes. Jesse startles when Hanzo's hand softly palms his shoulder, closing the distance and pressing his lips on Jesse's.

Jesse's eyes widen at first soft touch of the lips on his own, but he closes his eyes soon enough, kissing back tenderly. Hanzo's hand sinks to his neck, soft lips brushing his lips, sending shivers through his spine. But Hanzo ends it way too soon, getting a whimper out of Jesse. Hanzo licks his lips seductively, like he is tasting Jesse on them, and winks. Jesse blushes once again, and mumbles something, making Hanzo laugh.

But if Hanzo thought that after this Jesse would keep his hands at bay for longer, he was wrong. Soon enough, he notices that Jesse has placed his hand on his thigh under the table, where no one can see it, and it makes Hanzo gulp instead. He is pleased though; he was craving to be wanted like before, McCree had made him feel so good about himself, which was weird and new for him, but he found he liked it.

They continue talking like nothing happened at all, but Jesse keeps his hand on Hanzo's thigh.

It doesn't stay still for long though, fondling his thigh with his strong hand. It makes Hanzo let out small puffs between speaking. Jesse squeezes Hanzo's thigh, making him jerk straight up, and he is greeted with the cowboy's mischievous grin as his hand travels farther up his thigh. The shocked but excited look in Hanzo's eyes gives him courage to continue. He teases Hanzo very mildly at first, but as he doesn't meet any resistance from Hanzo, just tense breathing and those eyes staring at him, bewildered, he goes bolder, shamelessly teasing Hanzo through his pants. It makes a low growl escape Hanzo's mouth before he manages to catch himself.

He keeps getting distracted as McCree grows bolder, and finally he slaps Jesse's hand off.

“Shush. Let's go cowboy,” he says in a strangled but deep, lust-filled voice.

It makes Jesse grin and jerk up, moving out from the booth. He chivalrously lends his hand to Hanzo – the same one that just teased him with, but Hanzo just rolls his eyes at him and gets up himself. They leave the place in a hurry, and this time when they leave the bar behind their lips find each other again and they kiss more passionately. Jesse sinks his hands into Hanzo's hair and it makes his hips jerk involuntarily against Hanzo's. It doesn't take long for Jesse to dip his tongue in Hanzo's mouth and they both get lost in it. After they part, Jesse stares lovingly into those dilated dark eyes, adorned by those thick long lashes. He lets out a contented sigh.

“Yer the most beautiful thin' I've ever seen honey,” Jesse growls lowly, his hands still deep in Hanzo's hair, fondling it. It makes Hanzo flush and turn his head away, but his lips carve in a bashful smile.

“I mean it,” he hears McCree's hoarse voice whisper in his ear and it makes Hanzo tremble.

Hanzo turns away and starts walking off, but when Jesse catches up with him, he hugs Hanzo from behind, arms wrapping around him and hugging him tight. His crotch pressing against Hanzo's back makes Hanzo's eyes go wild. He surely feels something _hard_ pressing against him as well. Hanzo battles his wills with himself for a while, but he loses it. Suddenly he shakes Jesse's arms off him, but grabs the surprised cowboy by his wrist instead and hastily pulls him after him. They pace for a long while in silence before Hanzo seems satisfied with their location. They had walked away from McCree's hotel, where he had assumed they were going. Hanzo leans back against the wall of a tall building, the alley dim and quiet, and they cannot hear anyone nearby.

McCree raises his eyebrows in question. Hanzo puts a hand on his shoulder and presses down, implicating – Jesse's eyes widen at that. He... he can't be.

“Whatcha thinkin'?” he asks, clearly startled, his eyes blinking.

It makes Hanzo just smirk at him.

“Get down,” he commands.

“Ya can' be serious,” Jesse snaps back. This was ridiculous. What the fuck. Sure as hell a stern man like this wouldn't – wouldn't want to be blown off in an alley now would he?

But one look at Hanzo's eyes told him that it looked like it was _exactly_ what he wanted. Hanzo gave him another mischievous grin.

  
  


*******

  
  


Jesse stares at Hanzo dumbfounded, but for Hanzo's dismay he didn't make a move, just stared at him in disbelief.

“So you don't want it?” Hanzo asks finally, sounding a little defeated – and disappointed. It makes Jesse hold his breath. Jesse was unsure if it was because of the alcohol or not, and it made him a little uneasy. Hanzo spots Jesse's gulping though, and could see his face turning red from the thought of it. He studied Jesse's face for a while, before making his decision that Jesse was up for it. And McCree could always decline if he wasn't feeling it. Hanzo chuckled.

“Fine,” Hanzo says lazily. He starts opening his belt slowly, and Jesse's eyes jump down immediately, unable to look away from Hanzo's swift hands undoing his belt and pants playfully. It makes Hanzo smirk, and as he pulls out his cock, he can see the lust in McCree's eyes, as well as him eying both his sides to see if anyone else caught a glimpse of this pretty dick in front of him. Jesse curses coarsely in a rough, strained voice.

“Fuck, yer _killin' me_. Ya really want t' show yerself like this?” he asks in disbelief. Hanzo just licks his lips when McCree finally looks at his face and rolls his foreskin lazily back and forth over his length, making Jesse curse again.

Finally, he drops down to his knees and Hanzo grins in satisfaction.

Jesse was still a little hesitant to act, feeling like everyone was watching him. Anyone could hear or see or come at any time, even though the alley was dark. He had prickles in his neck, like someone was watching them. His hand fumbles towards Hanzo's dick sticking out his pants, Hanzo taking his hand off as Jesse approached it. It stood up proudly before him. Jesse wraps his hand around it and sighs. It felt so good in his hand. And looked so fucking good.

Jesse jerks it a couple times, before leaning closer, making Hanzo hold his breath and shiver with anticipation. When his lips wrap around the tip, Hanzo lets out a sharp breath and his head tilts back, turning his eyes up to the dark and cloudy evening sky.

He looks down soon enough, not wanting to miss Jesse's lips wrapped around him like this, especially not now. It looked way too enchanting, and he digs his hand in Jesse's hair, encouraging him to continue and be bolder.

Jesse tastes sour precome in his mouth soon enough, but is still hesitant to let go. Finally, it occurs to him that the better he worked, the faster they would be done – and that it would be less likely someone would stumble upon them in this situation. The thrill of it all makes his cock twitch, and he moans against Hanzo's thick length. He sunk in deep, sucking Hanzo greedily, finally letting go. Hanzo gives him a pleased look.

Jesse decides he will sure give Hanzo a show and works well, but doesn’t forget to look up at Hanzo, making him tense and unable to stop staring at Jesse as he sucks him. When he enters Jesse's throat, Hanzo can’t hold in a moan, breaking his panting for a second. He starts biting his hand, his other hand still giving encouraging presses on Jesse's head. Hanzo stares at Jesse's face, his eyes starting to water, plump lips all wet and red, wrapped so nicely around him, cheeks the most flushed that he has ever seen. So cute. Hanzo can't move his eyes from it, enjoying the sight on top of the feeling.

After setting a hard pace deep in Jesse's throat, it doesn't take long for Hanzo to come. Despite his hand, he shouts, and it echoes in the alley. It makes him clap his hand over his mouth and gasp. He keeps thrusting into Jesse's mouth, now holding his head with the hand that was supposed to only encourage the cowboy. Jesse doesn't mind it, though, greedily swallowing every drop of come Hanzo gives him.

Jesse lets go with a loud pop, leaving a string of saliva between him and Hanzo, making Hanzo let out a low groan. Jesse smirks at him and wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

“So, my dirty lil' pumpkin, did ya get whatcha wanted?” he asks Hanzo teasingly, looking up. Hanzo blushes crimson, like he just snapped back to reality, but he doesn’t answer Jesse, hiding his cock inside his pants instead. Jesse stands up, swiping his knees with his hands as he did so. He stares at Hanzo, who is unable to look him in the eyes.

Slowly, Hanzo nods, followed by silence. After he finishes closing his belt, he takes a deep breath.

“Thank you,” Hanzo whispers breathlessly, still looking away. He was so embarrassed. What the fuck was he thinking?!? But my god, how it was worth it! And the _thrill_...

  
  


*******

  
  


They are walking, both grinning, towards McCree's hotel, their search for a remote place making them take longer to get back. But before they reach the hotel, in one of the alleys a short man faces them. He grabs Hanzo by the arm, reaching out to his back.

“Hey, no touchin'!” shouts Jesse. But Hanzo slaps the hand off before he can act.

“You might want to take your _boyfriend_ the hell outta here,” the guy snarks.

“What boyfriend?” says Hanzo, but Jesse laughs at it heartily. He feels his cheeks go warm at the thought. _Yes, he likes the sound of that..._

But the little guy wasn't done yet. He pulls out a gun from his pocket and points it straight at Hanzo's face.

“Give me your cards, now!” he orders, hands steady.

But before he can click the safety off, Hanzo takes a fast step closer and slaps the weapon out of his hand, grabbing the man by the collar. McCree goes and picks up the gun, unloading it quickly and steadily. How could he know the two drunk guys walking here were both more than competent to fight, even kill?

“Aren't you embarrassed that your lil' boyfriend here gets his hands all dirty?” the robber taunts, trying to get Hanzo off him and grasping desperately for something he could do _now._ Things sure didn't look too good for him anymore. It just makes Hanzo pull his collar tighter, almost lifting him from the ground in his anger.

“Oh? But I think he's doin' mighty fine. He doesn' need my help,” Jesse answers sassily.

“Hah! I bet he is the one fucking you in the bedroom,” the guy spits out, thinking he hit a nerve this time.

Well maybe it hit Hanzo. He feels embarrassed, his mind going through a roller coaster of emotions, but he is able to hold his posture and not stiffen. At least it is dark in the alley and the guy won't see the slight blush creeping across his face and chest. Since so far it has _indeed_ had been like that, Hanzo topping _if_ they had sex that way.

But McCree is not bothered at all, far from that. He widens his stance, pressing both of his thumbs under his belt and giving the guy a lopsided smirk.

“N' what if he _does_?” Jesse says, grinning wider, tilting his chin up, eying him. The look on the robber's face is priceless.

“Aww, darlin', this little guy's _jealous_ ,” he says arrogantly, snorting.

“N-no! Hey, I'm not some gay guy, I don't want his di-” he starts, eyes going wide, but Hanzo's icy glare silences the guy faster than a bullet would.

“Ya better apologize lil' guy, or soon _yer lil' guy_ will be even smaller than it already is. Or maybe gone, _if ya know what I mean_ ,” McCree continues smugly.

The man gulps visibly, and one look at Hanzo's face tells him that it is not a baseless threat.

“Oh sir, um sorry I didn't mean I- “

“Say ya'd _love_ to have his _big_ cock,” Jesse interrupts, guiding him, now also teasing Hanzo, who glares at Jesse. He lets go of the guy's collar, not liking the turn of events.

The robber looks absolutely mortified now, like his pride was insulted badly. But one look at Hanzo makes him think that maybe telling him he wanted his dick would not be as bad as _whatever this guy could do to him._

“Uh. I... Umm... I want... want your big-”

“Shut up,” Hanzo hisses, gritting his teeth, but he can't help but snort on top of it. The fuck, he was really going to say that. _'Oh my god McCree! Seriously! Why do you do this to me?!'_

“Jus' get the hell outta here idiot,” McCree finally snaps at him, spitting to his side and shooing the guy off with his hand, just mildly disappointed that Hanzo cut the guy off midsentence.

The robber doesn't need to be told twice, and he runs off as fast as his short legs take him, embarrassed and followed by the two men’s laughter.

  
  


  
  


“Seriously McCree? Why on earth did you say that!?” Hanzo asks, after the guy is long gone and they are arriving at the hotel.

“ _Well,_ it's true, isn't it sweetie?” he says, winking at Hanzo as he takes a couple steps ahead of him and shaking his ass at him. Hanzo rolls his eyes and slaps his ass.

“Stop it,” Hanzo hisses.

“Ya should've seen yer face when he said it,” McCree continues, laughing. Hanzo grits his teeth.

“And besides, I didn't mean that. I meant the-”

“Oh _that_ , but 't'was fun wasn' it? _I_ can say it any time ya want honeybun. I want yer big dick in-”

“Oh, shut up, cowboy,” Hanzo snarls. And surprisingly, McCree does so. Maybe he is realising Hanzo is reaching his limit on this.

  
  


They enter the hotel in silence, and inside, Hanzo mumbles to himself, “boyfriends... ridiculous.” But not quietly enough for McCree to not hear it. He grimaces at it, but wipes the expression from his face soon enough so Hanzo won't see it.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Once they are finally inside, Hanzo thinks they will go straight to bed, since McCree didn't get anything earlier after all. But it seems like the cowboy has a different plan.

“Don' know about ya, but I'm hungry.”

Hanzo almost says something about how he just ate him, but doesn't. McCree doesn't have lusty look on his face at all and no flirt in his voice.

“Mind if I order us somethin'?” he asks. Hanzo sighs at first, but then he notices he could actually eat something. If nothing else, maybe it would sober him up a bit. He might have gotten little too bold to his liking before. So he answers instead, “Sure, no problem.”

  
  


Jesse feels so good about himself. Now he kinda got a small dinner with Hanzo. And maybe it would also clear their heads a little since he feels like they are getting a bit too drunk already. And it meant more time to chat with Hanzo. He thought it was interesting that they both had been lone wolves for so long, so he continues with what had brought them to this point while they eat, thinking that a story about the time he had stopped robbers on a train might pull a little laugh out of Hanzo.

After that they continue drinking in McCree's room. Then Jesse suddenly gets a good idea. Yeah, it _could work._

  
  


“Oh, I know! Let’s spin the bottle!” he announces to Hanzo.

“What? What is that?” Hanzo asks, looking bit puzzled. He is glad they ate, since otherwise he would be way too wasted now. Though he already knows he will regret this in the morning. The alcohol really loosened his tongue and he has talked way too much for his comfort to the cowboy. He was supposed to keep distance between them! But his mental scolding is cut short.

“Truth or dare?” Jesse tries next. Hanzo just shrugs his shoulders, so McCree quickly explains the game.

  
  


“Sure,” Hanzo replies after that. “Just one thing.”

“What's it pumpkin?” Jesse asks.

“You shall not ask me _any names._ Is that clear?”

“Dang, ya got me,” Jesse blurts. He scratches his neck, a little embarrassed at being caught right away. _Damnit._

“ _Clear?”_ Hanzo asks, more demandingly this time.

“Crystal, darlin',” Jesse replies.

 _'Fucking cowboy,'_ Hanzo thinks as Jesse grins, already excited to start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be appriciated~ ♥  
> Hope you liked this!
> 
> Till next week! ^^


	4. Just sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this before, but I don't have archive warnings yet bc I don't know if the violence passes the line. But **if** there will be one it is most likely for the violence. (And ofc I haven't finished this yet... Added this on ch 1 as well.)
> 
> And sending love to my beta Arch bc I can never thank her enough. ♥

Hanzo is turning in the bed, cuddling with McCree. This dream is so pleasant and warm, he presses more against Jesse's back, burrowing his face into his back, arms wrapping around him gently. He can feel himself getting more sweaty, cursing how even in his dreams, just _cuddling_ the fucking cowboy makes him sweat like this, makes his heart race faster. He frowns. No one needs to know about that though, and he relaxes more, digging deeper in Jesse's skin. A quiet "Mmh..." escapes his lips.

Jesse turns around, whispering, "Good mornin' darlin'." His voice is so rested and deep, dry and raspy from not being used in a while. Or maybe the raspiness comes from the activities last night. The thought makes Hanzo grin mischievously. Yes, last night had been good too. _Way too good_ indeed. The memory made his half-flaccid front twitch.

Jesse presses his lips to Hanzo’s, giving him a sweet morning kiss. Hanzo lazily opens his mouth, enjoying this warm and cozy dream, thinking that he could as well enjoy it, now that he is seeing it anyway. Jesse slowly verges his tongue into his mouth, and then it hits sparks in his back. It feels wet, way _too wet_ to be just a dream. Hanzo's eyes spring wide open, his body tensing all over as he stops breathing. McCree's hands are all over his back and neck, caressing him, trying to ease the sudden tenseness. He can feel Jesse's grin against his mouth, giving him a long, deep kiss that is turning sloppy.

Hanzo finally breaks the kiss, breathing heavily from lack of air, still shivering in shock, turning his back on Jesse and curling himself smaller. Shit. What has he done. _'This can't be right? Right?!? Am I still here?'_ He can't believe he is doing this, but he pinches himself in disbelief. _'Oh shit. Still here. In that frigging cowboy's bed.'_ He curses himself, too quietly for McCree to hear, grasping the blanket in his fingers and panting slightly. His eyes close as he scowls, taking another deep breath and rubbing the bridge of his nose, still scolding himself with rough words. He wants to scream out his frustration, but bites his tongue instead.

"Aww. Ya turnin' shy on me sunshine? N' first thing in the mornin' too," Jesse teases him. Hanzo can almost feel his gaze and self-assertive smirk laying over his back. That stupid bastard. He would bet his ass that this motherfucker was so pleased with himself for having Hanzo finally stay the night. Before this, he had always left his partners after sex. Always. _Every single fucking time_ _._ Including McCree during these nights. No cuddling too much, but especially no actual _sleeping_ together. It was the worst. So careless! Since when had he become like this, become this oblivious? He had had assassins on his back for years, for fuck's sake, even if they didn't come as frequently or as eagerly anymore. _Unforgivable!_

  
  


But before Hanzo can grovel more deeply into his self-pity, Jesse is all over him, pulling him back. That goddamn imp couldn't just let him wallow in peace, couldn't he.

"Ready for another round honeybun?" his whiskey voice whispers in his ear, making Hanzo tremble all over.

  
  


*******

  
  


Jesse's hands are slowly but steadily finding way to his crotch, touching it tenderly, making Hanzo's half-soft member twitch again and making him gasp softly when that firm hand wraps around him. He can feel himself getting harder again from the gritty hands of McCree, feeling those calluses way too well against his soft and tender skin. So much more sensitive. He curses it. Of course he would also be more sensitive in the morning after, just his luck. He curses, and a small moan escapes his mouth. _'God fucking dammit McCree, why you do this to me?'_

Hanzo knows only one way to shut himself up from this sweet torture he is receiving, almost giving into those shameful moans he doesn't want anyone to hear, too tired to gain full control over himself. Having such a hard time keeping it together and frustrated with himself, he turns around and gets away from the touch, pushing McCree on his back on the bed. He almost thinks he doesn't need to go through with it after all, but as he sits holding on next to the cowboy, Jesse's hands find his oversensitive cock again, now accompanied with the other hand fondling his perineum and balls. The metallic hand feels chill on his sensitive skin, sending shivers through his body. He bites his lip so hard it bruises, trying to keep himself mute, his back arching and eyes shooting wide up to the ceiling. But he fails when Jesse tugs him hard and a scream tears out from his mouth, rough from the lack of using it. _Holy._

Hanzo isn't going to wait anymore; as another loud sultry pant escaping his lips, he bends over McCree and wolfs down his more than half-erect length all the way in his mouth. Now it is Jesse's turn to gasp and moan loudly in surprise, he sure wasn't expecting this and being charged in so fully. Hanzo licks and sucks his cock so eagerly Jesse can't help it but groan more, lustily. He decides it is payback time, and handles Hanzo more roughly as well, who gasps all over his prick. Jesse closes his eyes in pleasure, making sure he pays back the archer "in kind."

Jesse enjoys how he can feel Hanzo's reactions straight on his cock. Something Hanzo never thought of, when his motive was to shut up his filthy mouth. Every moan, every twitch, every frantic noise Hanzo's mouth wants to make, is pressed against him in the most intimate way possible. It all turns Jesse on even more, getting his full hardness in the warmth of Hanzo's moist mouth. He starts moaning loudly, and Hanzo enjoys and savours every moment of it. Grinning with cock in his mouth, taking it deeper and deeper, getting more eager and eager. Lost in this little game again, mouth full of cowboy, reaching out for the stars only seen behind their closed eyelids.

  
  


*******

  
  


  
  


“McCree,” Hanzo starts with a sigh. He doesn't like this, doesn't like it at all. He knows this has been going on too long and he should regret it, but he can't. The days have gone by and they have spent more and more time together, and not just fucking. Talking too. _Unforgivable._ At least Hanzo wasn't too drunk to admit every fucking detail of his life, but that truth or dare play while drinking was for sure not a good idea at all. Since when did he agree to socializing stupidly like that, especially with a fucking _one-night stand?_ He hides his face in his palm. _What the hell was wrong with him?_ Jesse was watching him, waiting patiently for him to continue while serving their breakfast on the table. At least this time he had went back to his own hotel room for the night, but coming back this early... He didn't even dare to think why.

“I need to get moving now, I really have to leave. I have already stayed longer than I should have,” he goes finally, letting out a sigh, looking away from McCree. He knows that fucking guy can do a puppy dog face that rips at his insides and he isn't afraid to use it. He almost gave in with Jesse to _fuck him_ instead after one time he used it... He rubs his face again.

“So did ya finally decide about yer brother's offer sugar?” Jesse asks curiously. Like it was the only acceptable reason for him to leave. Why else would he want to go, this was better than anything else. Heck Jesse didn't even want to decide if he should go himself, because it would end this. And Jesse liked it way too much to voluntarily stop it. No way, he would enjoy this precious dark pearl as long as he could.

“No, I didn't. But the more I think about it, the more I think I shouldn't go,” he replies, tiredly.

“But sure ain't-”

“Please McCree, don't. I don't need to discuss this with you anymore. What I do with my brother, it is my business, don't go sticking your nose in this more than you already have,” he replies, irritated. Jesse is about to talk back to him, but then just shuts his open mouth. The gunslinger looks disappointed. He had wished for more, thought that maybe he was getting Hanzo to let go, but apparently he was wrong. He lets out a long, exhausted exhale.

“I will go pack after this,” Hanzo informs him. Jesse can't bear to say anything, worried he would upset this amazing guy more than he already had with his desperate pleas. He only nods, looking beaten, defeated, fiddling with his spoon in his cup of coffee.

  
  


They have finished eating their breakfast, and it is quieter now. Hanzo takes his bag and walks to the door, ready to leave. Before he can go, Jesse, still half-naked, runs up to him and wraps his arms around him, kissing him for the last time, like he would never see him again. Trying to make a last impression on him. He feels his vision get slightly blurry, hoping he won't cry in front of this guy. If he did, he for sure wouldn’t come back anymore, if there even was any small chance of that. Jesse wanted to believe there was, his heart _ached_ for it. Please dear god don't let this end now. He knew he was emotionally way too invested in the archer. Hanzo moves his hands and takes the door handle, giving one last look to Jesse, ready to go.

Jesse can't hold it in anymore.  
“Darlin'... _Please._ Don't go, we can still have a lil' more fun, right?” he says, touching Hanzo's cheek gently. He tries not to let his desperation be heard trough, but by looking at Hanzo's face he knows he has failed at that. What he said is not what he _wanted_ to say, but he knows he is only a one-night stand, and implying or asking _for anything more_ would make this guy run away faster than a cyborg ninja.

Hanzo doesn't answer him. He only shakes his head, open the door and leaves. McCree wants to believe, but he has a feeling this time is different. The feeling, the atmosphere, everything just screamed for it. He puts his back against the door and slides on the floor. After he can't hear the quiet steps behind the door anymore he allows himself to be weak. Soon he is a sobbing mess on the floor, curled up in a ball.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Hanzo is back in his hotel room, for the last time, packing all his stuff. Not that there is much to pack, but still. He has lived so sloppily lately it isn't even funny. Shaking his head in disbelief at his thoughts – again. And to make it worse, they’re very scary thoughts.

Maybe he should just go back to McCree. Ask to stay in his room for a couple more days. It wasn't like he was much away from it anyway. But he didn't... he didn't want a chance to be rejected again. Maybe Jesse had had enough of him, maybe he said it all out of courtesy. He fears the rejection almost as much as he fears getting into a relationship, and that is _a lot._ Suddenly he slaps himself in the face. Get it fucking together Hanzo, you are supposed to be Shimada, what the hell happened to you?!? Did the knowledge of his brother being alive make him this vulnerable and emotional? This sucks, he decides. He lets out a big sigh and grabs his bag. Better get going before he loses this fight.

  
  


McCree stares out of his window restlessly, hoping he wouldn't see Hanzo, or that if he did, he would be coming here. He feels it takes forever, but then he finally sees Hanzo outside, sitting in a cab with his luggage. After the car disappears he drags himself into bed and decides he doesn't want to leave it for the rest of the day.

  
  


  
  


Hanzo is at the airport and he sits there for a couple hours. He can't seem to decide if he should go or not, and where he should go. He can't go to his brother, no, it just isn't possible. He can't bring himself to buy the goddamn ticket. After he feels like he has attracted too much attention from the staff, he finds his way into a bar close by to drink. If you can't decide, a little drink would always help right?

But it doesn't really help. He just ends up sitting there, gulping down one drink after another, getting too intoxicated and not even realizing they probably wouldn't even let him on a plane now. After they kick him out of the bar he realizes that he has screwed up. Usually he doesn't even let himself get into this state. He slaps his face, trying to clear his vision. He almost panics. What an easy target he is. What the hell is he doing? _Unacceptable!_

Hanzo gets another cab and rides back to the hotel. _'I can leave any moment I want,'_ he assures himself with a loud hiccup. He isn't sure how he got here, but his drunken mind lets his legs walk him to a certain door, way too familiar by now. He curses himself, but he knows that he has put himself in danger. If anyone was around here, even not knowing who he was, he could be at risk. His fine suit has wrinkled and he swallows hard. But desperate men take desperate actions. Then he hesitates, walks to a toilet instead and splashes water on his face, trying to sober up a little. He looks in the mirror and takes note of how awful he looks. He grits his teeth and turns back.

  
  


Jesse is lingering in the borderland of sleep when he thinks he hears a knock. It is way too late, probably not for him, Hanzo is long gone by now... But then the knock becomes louder, more demanding. Way too loud to be the stern man, but now he is sure it is his door at least. He jumps off his bed, trying to not get too pumped. He lets out a tired sigh. It is probably someone who is just too drunk behind his door, it-

Jesse opens the door and Hanzo almost falls over from the lack of support; he had been resting his free hand on the door instead of the wall next to it. Jesse catches him easily, and his eyes go all wide as he lets out a yelp. He grabs the drunken man in his rumpled suit and closes the door behind him. Jesse closes his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down his racing heart, this just can't be true! Hanzo is back! Jesse is going to take him to the bed, but Hanzo refuses, standing up on his own and taking support from the wall.

“Sorry... I think I fucked up,” Hanzo mumbles, his legs wobbling.

Was that blood on his face? What the hell has he been up to?!? Why is he even _still_ here? And how the hell did he even make it here in this condition, dear lord!?

“I can leave if you want-” he continues.

“No sweetpea, you are not in shape for that,” McCree snarks back firmly.

“C-can I stay then? Sorry I wasn't... I. Was going... to ask if... if I could stay with you a lil' longer,” he finally makes out, his words so tangled it is hard to make out what he is trying to say, slurring hard.

“Of course. Now come to bed.”

“Sorry I don't think I can-”

“To _sleep_ ya drunk idiot!” McCree shouts at him, but then he can't help it and bursts into laughter. How absurd. He sure didn't expect _this_ when he hoped Hanzo would come back. What the hell.

  
  


“Don't pry into my stuff,” Hanzo grumbles.

“I wouldn't dream about it sweetheart,” he replies and smiles. “Yer wish is my command your highness.”

Hanzo has fallen asleep before taking off his clothes and doesn't wake up when McCree undresses him to his boxers. Stupid archer, he really thought all Jesse wanted was sex, and was ready to exploit Hanzo in his current state. He shakes his head in disbelief. How ill he thought of the cowboy. Jesse gives Hanzo a good night kiss on the forehead and covers him with a blanket. He doesn't even curl up next to Hanzo, just lies on his side after turning off the lights and gives him some space.

So Hanzo ended up in Jesse's room for at least one more day. And he would have the hangover of his life the next day, annoyed by the good mood of the cowboy. But what else could Jesse be than happy, when he got into overtime with this beautiful stern man? No, he just couldn't help his face glowing when he smiled at the sight of his life.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in again! ^w^ *happy hums*  
> Hope you liked what you read!  
> Got something in your mind? Throw me a comment! ♥


	5. Finally giving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a conversation part done between the smut about sex, but where is actually not happening anything. It is put between ~~~ marks, so if you would like to look it up, there is one. Think you might like it even if you don't fancy the smut. ^^;
> 
> And again sending endless love to my beta Arch. ♥
> 
> And thank you everyone for reading my story, I appreciate every single one of you! ♥

  
  


Hanzo had finally sobered up, and stayed one more night. But his thoughts were worrying him once more.

Even though Hanzo knew he probably shouldn't... he felt like he could trust McCree on this. The drunken night just added to this feeling, which had been slowly building up. He had been left alone completely, even though he was just someone to fuck with. It was very puzzling to Hanzo. McCree worked so well around him and... He thought he might as well take it now. If there was an opening. There was no way to know if he would ever find a guy like Jesse again. If he would ever feel confident enough. Safe enough.

His denial of his first and only opportunity had left him still with his virginity, even after all these years. And for the past 10 years... well, he didn't have sex while unprepared. He always assumed his partner could be another assassin. He could probably not be more vulnerable than that. But with Jesse, however weird it was, he felt he was _safe_. Hanzo felt comfortable with him, like he could trust him with his life, and it was confusing for a lone wolf like him, especially since his head was wanted cut off and served on a silver plate. But Jesse had already had more than enough chances to _kill him_ , if that was what he was truly after.

Hanzo hadn't really planned for it, but ever since McCree said he wanted to on their first nights... The thoughts wouldn’t leave him alone anymore. He cursed the damned cowboy again for messing with his head like this. He hadn't even thought about doing it in a long time.

Sure as hell he had toyed with his ass, and had been fingered, but never had another man's dick had been in there. The thought of McCree taking him made him shiver and sweat. He closes his eyes with a long, deep sigh. What the hell was he getting himself into?

  
  


~~~

  
  


And of course, like usually happened in life, it didn’t take long for Hanzo to get into that situation. He should have known better than to tempt fate by fantasizing about it.

McCree was rubbing Hanzo's shoulders, pulling out a low growling from him. After getting all his sore muscles relaxed, Jesse dragged him closer and hugged Hanzo from behind. Hanzo still flinched a little when Jesse got so close or just cuddled or hugged him unexpectedly, but it was nothing compared to the first night. Maybe he was slowly getting used to it.

  
  


“Hey sweetheart,” Jesse utters, nosing gently at his neck and occasionally giving small kisses to it, making Hanzo sigh contently.

“What is it?”

“I thought tha... Now that I gotcha back. That mm... Maybe ya... Maybe ya finally wanted to... let me have ya too, y'know?” he finally blurts out, ashamed, and buries his face in Hanzo’s neck to hide.

Jesse's deep breaths are heavy against Hanzo's bare skin, giving him goosebumps. Jesse can't believe how embarrassed asking for it made him, how his face is so hot he swears you could fry eggs on it. He doesn’t believe for a second he could even get that, especially when considering how Hanzo had always turned him down. But he wants to feel himself inside Hanzo so badly. And he would be damned, now that he got a second chance with him, if he didn’t at least _ask_ if Hanzo finally felt differently about it. He lets out a deep sigh against Hanzo's bare skin, not knowing it sends down more shivers through his body.

Hanzo blushes significantly, hiding his face in his elbow, even though Jesse can’t see it sitting behind him. He gulps loudly, thinking he knows what Jesse means, but...

“I swear I'll be gentle darlin',” Jesse whispers in his ear.

“Wha-what do you mean...? What is it you are _implying_?” Hanzo replies, and swallows hard again. He can feel his face sweating, terrified, as he waits for the answer.

“I want t' take yer sweet ass honey. Bury myself _deep in ya_ , deeper than ya _ever_ had _anyone_ ,” he says, his low, husky voice emphasizing the words. It makes Hanzo tremble so badly. Just the thought of it is way too much for him. Maybe Jesse will just start rambling if he waits long enough... like usual. Strong silence was typically enough for the cowboy to lose his cool, thinking Hanzo just didn't want to say no to him...

But Jesse wasn't stupid. He could feel a different energy from Hanzo this time. Even without seeing his face, he had felt the shivers, the goosebumps and he could smell that fucking anticipation from Hanzo. He wasn't sure if it meant he was _willing_ , but sure as hell he wouldn't ruin this with haste now. No, he would give Hanzo time to sort this one out. He grins against Hanzo's skin. He sure knew how to play _this_ _game_.

“Take yer time sugar, I got _all day_ ,” he whispers gently, shattering Hanzo's hopes of getting out of this with his dignity unharmed. Hanzo gulps loudly again, sweat drops sliding down his face. McCree's affectionately fondling hands wander over Hanzo's arms and he noses his neck again, trying not to disturb Hanzo's mind too much, but giving him enough to try to soothe him down.

“I umm...” Hanzo shrinks and curls up more, hunching down trying to be as small as he can. Jesse follows him, resting on top of him like a protective blanket, still gently caressing him with his hands. Hanzo closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath.

  
  


“I would... I would like that,” he finally whispers with a lump in his throat, the voice being barely audible, shattering. He shrinks down even more, so fucking afraid it isn't even funny. But he is also keen about it, deep down.

  
  


McCree cheers up so much he yelps and straightens up against Hanzo's back. So eager. Hanzo swears he would wiggle his tail if he had one.

Jesse surely was not expecting that answer, and he suddenly gets up just to jump on Hanzo, excitedly pinning him down. He is pressed down on the floor, laying on his back, McCree leaning over him to show his passion. After a moment, Jesse cools off a little, and even if he is trembling with anticipation, he doesn't press against Hanzo with too much urge, avoiding putting too much pressure on him. No, instead he kisses him gently, making Hanzo ease up without him realizing it, melting into the sweet kiss.

  
  


*******

  
  


Jesse trails his mouth down to Hanzo's chest, till he is kissing his belly button through his shirt. Hanzo tries to calm down. Jesse starts rolling his shirt up, and Hanzo leans against him, sitting up from the floor, so he can remove it. After getting his chest exposed, McCree presses his lips over Hanzo's tattoo, kissing it, nibbling it, licking it, slowly working his way down to his left nipple. He plays around it with his tongue, making rounds around the sensitive tip. After teasing enough, he finally presses his lips against it, first giving it a kiss, then sucking it. It makes Hanzo gasp out loud, his nipples reacting to the eager mouth on them, perking up. It makes Jesse suck his nipple even harder, and small pants escape Hanzo's mouth before he realizes he should be muffling them.

When Hanzo thinks he can't take it anymore, Jesse lifts up from his nipple, looking up to his face and grinning mischievously.

“I heard ya liked that honeybun,” he says smugly. “But I betcha like this even _better._ ”

And he moves over to Hanzo's right nipple – the one that is pierced. It has also perked a little and Jesse is ambitious to make it as hard as its twin. A harsh moan escapes Hanzo's lips when Jesse sucks on it passionately, playing with the jewel with his tongue. Hanzo quickly places his hand over his mouth, embarrassed to make such sounds just from his nipples being treated. But he knows way too well how sensitive they can be, totally different from McCree in that area. And Jesse loves it, how he can pull out such beautiful noises of Hanzo, just by playing with his nipples. God, what a _turn-on_ _._

  
  


After Jesse has played with Hanzo's chest enough, they get up and between tenderly caressing each other, remove the rest of their clothes, tantalizingly slow. And eventually, they end up entwining in the bed.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Hanzo grabs Jesse by his bearded chin, making him look back at his eyes.

"Please be gentle, Jesse," he requests, using McCree's name for the first time tonight. This makes Jesse's chest burst with joy, but also, curiously, it’s almost painful. Why now? And with _that tone_ in his voice... _Ohh._

  
  


"Got it. I'll treat ya good 'n gentle sweetiepie."

"Do it like-" Hanzo starts, but the words tangle in his throat. He gulps and glances to his side, away from his lover.

"Like what darlin'?"

Hanzo turns his eyes back to Jesse. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Li-like... it's my first time," he blurts out and blushes heavily, biting his lip.

Jesse raises his eyebrows in inquiry.

"Do you want t' open up about why or-?" he finally asks, when Hanzo doesn't explain himself in any way.

"Well... like I said... I usually top."

That is all Hanzo gives him. He blushes so hard that he can't look McCree in the face anymore, and turns his head away, worried and waiting for laughter, bullying, _something_. The cowboy doesn't need to know the truth. That this _actually is_ his... first time.

It turns Jesse on so bad, he has never seen Hanzo this vulnerable. He groans with _need._

"Acknowledged," he says, rough voice deep with desire, and leans over Hanzo. He didn't quite understand why, maybe Hanzo was scared or intimidated by his size? But all that was irrelevant. Hanzo asked and that was what Jesse was going to give him. All he needed to do was ask, and Jesse would sure as hell do his best to give him _exactly_ what he had requested. Always.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Jesse takes his sweet time with preparing Hanzo. He pours lube on his fingers, warming it up before finally pressing his finger over Hanzo's lovely and tight hole. Jesse teases his rim, making Hanzo let out a small whimper, anticipation shivering through his low voice. Hanzo presses his face against a pillow to muzzle his naughty revealing sounds. Finally, McCree pushes in his first finger, making Hanzo wiggle around his finger and moan in the pillow again, as Jesse goes still - wide-eyed - and both of them gasp out loud. Hanzo is so much _tighter_ than he thought... Jesse can't stop a sigh when he fantasizes about Hanzo actually being a virgin for him. It makes his dick pound up hard and he gnaws his lip.

Jesse takes up a slow pace that is almost a torment, but Hanzo knows he needs a good work up from him to get ready. And fuck, McCree isn't exactly small. Hanzo glances at Jesse, just to have that erect huge cock staring right at him. He blushes heavily, gasping and tensing up, and turns his head back to his pillow and buries his face in it. Sweet lord. Just Jesse's fingers feel so good in his ass. He lets his pillow suck in all the sultry noises his traitorous throat is letting out.

Jesse steadily whispers encouragement and loving words, his voice low and soothing. So tender it makes Hanzo tremble. Jesse's whiskey voice works magic on his nerves, calming him down and even helping his body relax. This is the softest side of the gunslinger Hanzo has seen yet. He is glad he was right about trusting Jesse, secretly happy he was even _able to_. Maybe he wasn't as broken as he thought... a relieved sigh escapes his mouth, also eaten by the pillow.

  
  


Jesse pulls his fingers out at last, all three of them. It makes a whiny whimper escape Hanzo's mouth, straight into the pillow. Jesse grabs a rubber from the table, laying on the bed on his back. Hanzo stares at him the whole time in silence, now sitting, wanting to whimper more at Jesse for stopping, but he doesn't.

But Hanzo knows what he is getting, and he also knows why Jesse chose this position, to give him more say on how it goes, more control over it. It makes him feel grateful, a tiny bit less intimidated by Jesse's enormous size. Jesse has grabbed his hand over his growth and is giving it slow thrusts, looking greedily at Hanzo, imagining whatever in his mind for that, getting himself ready for Hanzo too.

After rolling on protection, Hanzo slowly crawls over to Jesse and looks at the cock curiously, still a bit frightened by the sight of it. He touches it gently, not greedily and hastily like he did the first night, but more like he is actually examining the other man's dick for the first time. McCree pops the lube bottle open and pours it generously over his rubbed member, Hanzo smearing the lube all over it, making it slippery. So ready for him.

Hanzo gulps deeply and Jesse can see it clearly. He rises up to close Hanzo's mouth with his own, giving him a sweet kiss, and rubs his back gently with his flesh hand, trying to make him relax, even if it is just a little.

Hanzo sits astride on Jesse’s lap and rubs his thighs with his firm but soft butt. So perfect. He is still rubbing Jesse's erection, trying to postpone the inevitable just a little more, nibbling his lips with his teeth. Another deep breath as he mentally prepares to take Jesse in. Finally they line up, Hanzo shivering from anticipation and Jesse looking at him patiently, examining all his features, savouring the moment of Hanzo finally on top of him, so ready for his cock. It makes Jesse's heart ache. His hands lay gently on Hanzo's hips, caressing the soft skin while he waits patiently.

  
  


_'Oh my god!'_

A loud moan escapes his mouth when he finally pushes Jesse inside, the cowboy helping to hold him up with his hands under his butt. Slowly, inch by inch, the big thick dick is sinking into Hanzo. A burning sensation rubs him when he is stretched more widely. Hanzo has never felt so _full_ before. Jesse wasn't kidding, he felt so huge, Hanzo swears his head will explode from this overstretching that he was doing to him. This _burning_ of his hole, almost painful. His body shivers hard, gasping for air, still trying so goddamn hard to keep quiet. And just when he thinks he can’t take any more, stretch anymore, Jesse gives him another inch of his growth, _so fucking slow_ it was tantalizing. An overwhelming sensation makes a small, lusty moan escape his lips and he pulls his hand to his mouth and bites it so he doesn't shout out loud. _Dear lord._

McCree grunts in pleasure under him. So fucking tight, how is this even possible, he wonders. He gets lost in Hanzo's ass so badly that he almost starts just thrusting in. But that small voice in his head - Hanzo's voice - begging to be gentle, surpassed it, and he takes his time. He watches his lover and smiles happily. How good Hanzo looked on his manhood. Trembling like that, and all just from his cock. Shivering so visibly, it made the cowboy's heart ache. He swore he had never seen anything so gorgeous. And, he realizes, he also has never seen Hanzo's body and mouth give out his reactions this much. He was so reserved. It made a grin escape to Jesse's face. Maybe that is part of why he was so hesitant to give in... And still, it wasn't enough. He wanted to hear it so badly. Hear it _all._

Jesse gently takes his hands away from holding Hanzo's ass up, moving to his hips and letting him sink all the way down his full, erect length. He presses Hanzo down from his hips, mounting him as deeply as he can. Jesse watches the reactions of his lover’s body as he is giving in, and man those goddamn eyes... They spread wide open as he hits the deepest parts of Hanzo he can. Jesse can hear and feel the loud shout wanting to escape Hanzo's mouth, but it is muffled in the hand he is still biting.

"Ya don' have t' bite yer hand so hard honeybun, lemme _hear you moan_ ," he says teasingly, trying to get Hanzo to give in to the pleasure he is obviously feeling, so he could hear it in its full lusty glory. Hanzo can't answer him, but he shakes his head what he can. ' _Darn it. Just give in already darlin'._

Jesse starts to move carefully, grabbing Hanzo's ass again, pushing him up and then down again, watching Hanzo's body react like in trance, his back arching so purdily. He takes his sweet time, giving Hanzo all the time in the world to adjust as he pushes into him slowly. And by judging how frigging _tight_ Hanzo is, he thinks that he needs it. Deserves it. Oh boy how this stern beautiful man fucking _deserves it_.

  
  


"Ready for some cowboy lovin'?" Jesse asks him twittigly, grinning at the teasing.

"W-what?" Hanzo splutters out, finally removing that damn hand from his mouth and locking his eyes with Jesse's.

"That d' ya want me t' get goin' sweetheart? Fuck ya real good? Ready t' get _rough?_ " Jesse says teasingly, making Hanzo gasp just from the thought of it. He doesn't trust his voice, but nods shyly at Jesse, staring in his eyes. He looks a little scared, but is quivering from anticipation. Hanzo gulps hard and closes his eyes, ready. Or he _thinks_ he is ready for it.

"Ya got it," Jesse says, and he grabs on Hanzo's cheeks harder, and starts pounding him deep - and harsh. Thrusting up when he brings Hanzo down, then moving him up again, before dipping him back onto his hard, throbbing cock.

"Jesse!" Hanzo shouts out in a voice colored in surprise and satisfaction, his hand having escaped his lips in his gasp. He bites his lips hard after. Goddammit. He bites so hard and so deeply that he can taste blood in his mouth. Shit. Shit shit _shit._

And holy deity, that shout turns Jesse on even more. How many _days_ had it been since he gave his first name to Hanzo, in hopes of him shouting it out while they had sex... My god. His insides fill with warmth and mirth, pure pleasure. Gathering white in his stomach. He swears he would come already if there wasn't the rubber between them giving him a little more self-restraint. Not much, but still. Hanzo's small, muffled voice is begging in his ears.

But Jesse gives him no mercy. He keeps thrusting in hard, keeping close attention to Hanzo, reading his face for any signs that he is hurt or uncomfortable. So far, he only reads pleasure and slight tension, not any sign that it hurt. Or if it did, it certainly was hurting for _good_. It makes Jesse snicker again, only to be cut short by a gasp when Hanzo's walls start squeezing him even harder. ' _Oh my fuckin' god.'_

 _'I can't believe I am doing this,'_ Hanzo thinks to himself. _'What on earth made me do thi- AHH!'_ And he gnaws his hand hard again. _Sweet dragon lord._ He is sure as hell that if he would have known it feels this good, he would’ve screwed it before, even if it meant risking his own goddamn life. Holy. This was _so worth it_. Fuck, even if he would die just right after this... He would go so satisfied and full. Slight groans can be heard even when he tries his hardest to muffle it.

Jesse resists the urge to press his palm over Hanzo's throat and _feel_ those sounds, he is still refusing to release. He grimaces, trying not to come too early. Hanzo is way too tight, he can't last much longer. And to his relief, Hanzo suddenly grabs his own dick.

He starts thrusting his own swell so hard, not in pace, like in a hurry and completely lost in lust. He bites his lip again as he gropes and strokes himself above Jesse, riding him, who stares wide-eyed at this one-man show he is getting.If this isn't the sexiest thing in the world, Jesse doesn't know what is.

Hanzo pants and keeps pleasing himself, shuddering more and more with each unrhythmic tug. Jesse feels so _good_ inside him, stretching him beyond imagination, rubbing his walls _just right._

Hanzo bites roughly on his palm when he comes, trying not to shout out loud while letting out his load all over Jesse's chest. Long white strings keep pulsing out from his dick but he still keeps thrusting, pumping every drop onto the man under him. He paints stripes over Jesse's hairy chest as he pants heavily on top of the cowboy.

Jesse watches it all, feeling a knot go tight on his stomach as he starts coming too. He thrusts into Hanzo, now losing all sense of pace as well, just pumping in, pumping furiously, feeding this beautiful ass every single drop of his come. Unlike Hanzo, Jesse shouts out in his orgasm, letting Hanzo hear every sound he causes. Hanzo smiles at that, gasping loudly and trying to find his breath again when he drops over Jesse's chest, who keeps roughly pushing into him. Hanzo almost wishes he could feel the sperm inside him too. Almost.

  
  


*******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again hit me with comments and thank you for reading! ♥  
> Be ready to tune in again next week! >:3


	6. I do what I must

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Arch again for betaing, this story wouldn't be as nice without your endless help! ♥  
> Making it always so pretty for me. ^^

Morning comes with sunrays, coloring the sky. As time passes, the sun rises higher and higher, dawn turning into high noon. Two people entwined in bed, sleeping so late, without a care in the world. Just the two of them. For one more day.

McCree opens his eyes to a beautiful sight. Next to him is Hanzo, resting on his side as he curls into him, an arm and leg over his body. Hanzo's head rests on his chest, his lovely black hair falling everywhere. Jesse slowly starts to pet Hanzo's back with his flesh hand, moving it from where it had been resting on his back a moment ago. He sighs contentedly and smiles, giving a kiss to his lover's head, kissing the black silky hair, softly. The hair caresses his lips, sending shivers down to his spine. _Ahh._

After kissing his head gently a few more times, Hanzo finally wakes up, but he doesn't pull away. Usually the tender moments end when Hanzo wakes up, or at least he withdraws a little, making Jesse go after him if he wants to cuddle more. But not this morning. Hanzo snuggles against the strong cowboy and lets out a pleased hum in his hairy chest. It makes Jesse gleam and smile wide with happiness. He is genuinely glad this man finally gave in and isn't running away from him anymore, at last.

They lay lazily in the bed, neither wanting to get up from the cozy warmth their bodies embrace them with. Like they entered into a whole other world and just floated away. Hanzo closes his eyes again and sluggishly drifts off.

  
  


~~~

  
  


The afternoon comes, and they finally get out of bed. They sit at the small kitchen table, taking their sweet time drinking coffee. Jesse has taken the talk back to their pending decisions again. He tells Hanzo that he will most likely take the offer, but he is not in any hurry at all, wanting to take his time with Hanzo. Trying to get more out of him, but without pushing it too much. Hanzo still thinks he should not go to his brother, and is as stubborn as always when they reach the topic and Jesse tries to ask about it.

Something has happened between the brothers. The shadow that emerges on Hanzo's face whenever they mention it leaves no doubt about it. Right now, the sadness and confusion can be clearly seen, strong grief mixed with guilt and regret. Whatever went down between them and had them separated for years, or whatever happened in his life, had scarred him for life. Really badly. Wounds that Hanzo seems to believe can never heal. Sometimes he even seems to talk about his brother in _past tense_ , like he died or something, but maybe it is just because they had not been in touch in so many years. Maybe he just got used to talking about him in past tense. Heck, even McCree sometimes used to talk about his friends like that, those who he will be soon working with again. He grins.

  
  


“Ya know darlin',” Jesse goes again, tilting his head and lovingly looking deep into Hanzo's amber eyes. “I know there's many things in my life I wish I didn't do. But doin' _you_ definitely ain't one of 'em. I don' want this to end sugar.”

Hanzo blushes and turns his head away. He sighs. Why did this fucking cowboy always get to him like this? No matter what he said. And this kind of talk especially makes flutters inside Hanzo's stomach. This is fucking _dangerous_. He pretends to watch out of the window, but his mind wanders again, staring out the window without seeing the view behind it. This can't go on like this. Hanzo knows he is in deep shit. Giving in was a mistake, it probably just grew more affection, and he knows it. He knew having sex with someone would make it easier to get attached. Not that he would regret finally giving in, hell no, he never will. He would cherish it till his last breath. It was something special, bound to never happen again. But that, more than anything, made him also realize what he has done, what he has _allowed to happen._ This just can't go on like this. He sighs deeply again. He needs to tell Jesse. But he can't do it now, not when Jesse glows like the sun, looking at him so lovingly and clearly enjoying himself.

  
  


~~~

  
  


They are lying in bed in the evening, mindlessly caressing each other and just enjoying being close. Jesse can feel Hanzo is a little tense, but he can see he is battling something in his mind, so he doesn't mention it, only keeps brushing his skin gently with his fingers. Giving Hanzo time to sort it out or find courage. Whatever it is that he needs to speak up about what he has in his mind, hidden behind those dark eyes. Jesse waits patiently, trying not to let his hopes get too high.

  
  


“McCree,” Hanzo eventually starts, trying to keep his voice firm and calm, not letting it to break or show too much emotion, like he was indifferent to all of this. Like Jesse meant nothing to him.

“I must go. I will leave tomorrow,” Hanzo says firmly, becoming more stern. Jesse opens his mouth to protest, but Hanzo silences him with his hand.

“Please McCree, don't. I should have left already, and you know that well enough. I will leave tomorrow. There is no other ending to this, and you know it damn well,” Hanzo goes on. “So just don't.”

“B-but-”

“You don't even know me,” he snaps, talking over Jesse, not giving him a chance to speak. He twitches more away from Jesse, creating little space between them.  
_'Or my name.'_ A pained snarl escapes his lips.

“If ya-”

“I _must_ go. Tomorrow.” His voice is relentless, making it clear that this is the end of the discussion.

 _'Not again,'_ McCree thinks, fluttering his eyelashes.

Hanzo gulps and turns to his other side, away from Jesse, avoiding touch, not wanting to encounter him possibly crying. Oh god what the fuck he has gotten himself into. The sooner he leaves, the better. _Honestly. The hell._

Jesse presses against Hanzo's back, making him stiffen. He wraps his arms around Hanzo and rubs his face against his back, wetting his shirt slightly. Hanzo can't relax; he is drawn tight like the string of a bow. He feels sweat falling down his temples. His breath goes shallow as he waits anxiously to be released.

Finally, Jesse loosens his hold a little, and that is when Hanzo bolts out of the bed, rushing straight to the bathroom. Jesse blinks, dumbfounded, surprised at the sudden action. He stares at the path Hanzo took, but leaves him be, curling up in a ball and burrowing into the blankets rather than following him. Maybe they both need a little time out.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Finally Hanzo comes back to the bed after they have both calmed down, acting like he took nothing but a small toilet break.

“Well then, can I have one more amazin' night with ya pumpkin?” Jesse asks, winking. Like the fact Hanzo was going to leave didn't affect him at all. Desperate for more, just a little more to remember, to cherish. Hanzo nods and grins back, ignoring the slight redness in McCree’s eyes.

“Time grows short, cowboy, do not let it go to waste.”

Hanzo's words sound like a threat, a challenge, and a reminder, but Jesse doesn't hesitate. He doesn't need to hear another word before he is all over Hanzo, getting one last time with him. Or that is what he fears. They both are needy, Jesse even desperate, groping each other, kissing like it was the last day on earth. They give in for the pleasure again, chasing after one more mindblowing experience together.

  
  


Laying there, sweaty, in the afterglow, Jesse decides to try asking his name one more time before he leaves tomorrow. He hopelessly wants to have a name to put to his feelings, but he doesn’t want to ruin this moment by pestering. They fall asleep in each other’s arms again, satisfied but uncertain. Restless dreams take over both of them.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Jesse wakes up the next morning in the bed. His hands search for Hanzo by his side. Opening his eyes, he can't see Hanzo. He calls for darling, but no one replies. He starts to feel fear, like poison pouring in his veins, ruining his drowsy satisfied state. He can taste acid in his mouth. He jumps up and this time shouts for the missing man. He runs around, checking everywhere: the toilet, the closet, even looking under the bed, even though it would make no sense. Finally, he has to admit it; Hanzo is gone. He left just like that. How awful. Jesse collapses into the floor to his knees, his fingers digging into his hair. _'No way!_ This can't be. _Not like this!'_

Hanzo left him without a warning, no chance for more talk, no goodbye, no - Jesse got nothing. Nothing. Emptiness fills him, followed by guilt and disappointment rushing in, flooding him in emotions he was not expecting, though he should have, considering how he had allowed himself to become invested in Hanzo. He shakes his head, sobbing.

  
  


How could he?! Just walk away like that, with no goodbye... Leaving McCree behind, broken, falling on his knees to the ground, shouting his lungs out, grieving. How could one man beat him up like this, without laying a finger on him, actually doing the exact opposite – nothing. Leaving him in this awful mess.

He had wanted to avoid this moment, to go around it, _never let it happen at all_. And he was so afraid of it, man how afraid he had been. But it happening did not give him relief. No, instead he wanted to deny it all, try to hold on to Hanzo, even though he feared he was long gone by now. And if he was, he was gone _for good_ this time. Jesse just knew it. He could swear on it on his mother's grave. He felt it so strongly. This was it.

Jesse tries to close his eyes, to calm down from the crying mess he has developed into, squirming on the floor like he is in pain. But closing his eyes only makes it worse. The image of Hanzo doesn't leave, instead becoming more apparent, and he can't stop it. He keeps his eyes closed, staring at Hanzo's picture in his mind, sucking in his grace. He sees the shine in Hanzo's eyes, like the that first faithful night they met, reminiscing how he became more able to read and see it in Hanzo as the time went by and he grew too attached to him. He knew it would end badly, but that didn't make him hold back at the time. Foolish and naïve, he had let it all happen, given himself to the vortex fully. Getting more and more into the stern man, eager to see behind that mask.

Jesse's dreams about them being more than this finally falls apart, feeling like a part of his heart _dies_. He is gasping hard and it sounds wet from crying, his hands grasping the rug. He tries to calm down from his personal turmoil, to little avail. _'I feel like a man possessed.'_

He is glad he slipped the memento in Hanzo's bag already, in time. He would never have had a chance to give it to him. A loud sigh escapes his mouth.

  
  


So this is how something so beautiful comes to an end.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Hanzo is trapped in a restless dream about McCree. He is trying to leave – again – and the cowboy is making it hard for him, again. He is actually on his knees, begging.

"Please let me go Jesse. I have to do what I must. I have to go because I _have to_ go."

“But I never wanna let ya go honeybee,” Jesse replies in his sweet whiskey voice and kneels down in front of Hanzo. That voice makes Hanzo so weak, even in a dream. Jesse puts his arms around Hanzo, clinging to him in a way that makes his heart ache. Hanzo feels trapped.

“Y'know I can make ya happy Hanzo? 'N I know y'know it as well,” he continues, making Hanzo panic. His body goes all stiff, his heart racing too fast, and he finds it hard to breath. He gasps loudly, eyes wide as he wakes from his dream, only to find the room still dark, the sun not yet risen.

Hanzo is _ashamed_ of dreaming that Jesse would put him in a position like that, to make him _beg._ The whole idea is horrifying to Hanzo, a man who never begged for anything, nor kneeled for anyone, and who never intended to do so. His dream shocking him badly, shaking him down to his core. This was even more dangerous than he had thought. Normally he would never give value to just a “stupid dream.” But he knows better. It feels like a _warning_. Grave danger. If you stay, this is what can happen. No matter how irrational it is.

  
  


Hanzo checks on McCree, who still sleeps. He is trembling and sweating, but gets carefully, slowly and quietly out of the bed, trying not to disturb Jesse's sleep when he carefully removes his arms from around him. He resists the urge to give him one last kiss on the forehead, even though he knows Jesse wouldn't even remember it. But Hanzo would. He stands up and picks up his clothes and stuff, hanging his head in shame while doing so. He feels like a coward, a beat up dog, but he feels he has no choice.

When he has finished dressing up and packing, he comes back to the bedroom, standing beside the bed, and takes his time to just watch Jesse sleep, so calm and carefree. He is afraid of what his actions will do to this poor soul. He sighs loudly.

  
  


“I do what I must.”

Those are his last words to Jesse. Then he is gone like a wind, like he never existed in this room. Roaming out like the dragon he is.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. First part done! (Poll about future updates removed.)  
> Updating the parts as I finish, but posting chapter 7 will take a little while.  
> [Here is more info.](https://hunahuna-un.tumblr.com/post/181163891361/no-more-nsfw) (Second part of the post.)
> 
> **I am glad you have been on this ride with me so far! ♥ Thank you!~**
> 
> I also will _**not**_ be updating next week and depending on the poll results, it may take a while for the next update. (Currently ch 9 is on my beta, so that's where we are at now.)
> 
> Comments are still welcome! ^.~
> 
> Updated: 16/12/2018


	7. Separate ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've all had nice (holidays?) time and sorry this took a lot longer than expected.  
> I was unable to do the suggested add-on, getting a hard block to write, and I decided couple weeks ago that once Tascha is finished with my second banner (which was other reason for delay) I will post this whether or not I've written my beta's suggestion to it. 
> 
> I thought I could always add it later if I feel like writing it. I don't think it is _needed,_ so.
> 
> And I think it was more than worth to wait for the banner, Tascha's work is _amazing_ as always, I love it! ♥ Hope you do too!
> 
> So let's get back to it, shall we?! _*winks*_

 

Under his feet, the road is gritty and poorly maintained, but McCree is finally reaching his destination. He hasn't been here for a long time, but the familiarity of it all has already hit him and he feels his spirits rising. He stops when he turns the last corner of the road, finally laying his eyes on the old facility.

Grey twin towers greet him, one of them fused to the rocky wall, welcoming him back to the base. Behind it rises a large, flat, and boxy building, mostly hugging the ground in one to two floors, partly build inside the rocky ground. And more cliffs and paths behind the base, grassy patches peeking here and there. Just like the old days. It is a bit more rusted and dusty, definitely not maintained through the years, but still heartwarmingly familiar – even though the abandonment that is written all over the place makes it a bit more eerie than he remembers. Jesse's expression turns into a wide grin. It feels good to be here. Feels good to be home.

After entering the new passcode Winston sent him after confirming he is coming, Jesse walks the familiar hallways of Gibraltar again, spurs jingling. And the first person to greet him is his good old friend Genji. They hug each other tightly, like it would somehow melt away the years that had passed since they had last seen each other, and greet each other with genuine smiles. Genji feels different, like he has found peace, Jesse thinks. Genji drags him to the room where the others are, and he gets a heartwarming welcome to the base. He is all smiles when he is united with his old friends again.

This is what he was missing.

~~~

Later they sit in Genji's room, which looks like he has already settled in, unlike Jesse’s room which has been untouched since he left, to chat and catch up. Finally, they get to the most recent events of McCree's life, when he was deciding if he would come back to Gibraltar or not.  
Jesse gets all pumped and his cheeks flush as he says, "And maaan. I got laid with the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. So handsome! 'N I can' believe my luck, that he actually agreed in the first place!”

Jesse is so enthusiastic when he talks about Hanzo, his hands moving vividly and a big smile on his face.

"Jesse, I swear you're the only man who talks about their one-night stand and the first word you use to describe them is _beautiful_. Such a romantic fool," Genji says, smirking as he pushes Jesse's shoulder. Jesse just chuckles.

“I guess ya ain't wrong pardner...” he says with a shrug. “S' sad we had to part... I guess t'was for the better, I felt like I was fallin' for him... I jus' can' get him out of my head ya know!"

"That must have been some A grade ass then," Genji comments, smirking. It was so good to have Jesse back. In a few weeks he would have someone else in his bed anyway, that was how he was. Or at least how he _used to be,_ back in the old days. So Genji wasn't too concerned, unlike Jesse himself. He was distracted.

"Not _just ass_ Genji, everything! He was so... _perfect,"_ he says with enthusiasm in his deep voice, eyes getting all dreamy from just _thinking_ about the man. A sigh escapes his lips when he closes his eyes, painting the picture of the gorgeous man in his mind again. Genji's snigger snaps him back from it.

"Don' laugh! I swear I've never seen anything so hot in my entire life!"

"Fine, fine. But shouldn't you try to forget all that? You probably won’t get to see him again. And besides, we need to stay focused on our job here."

"Yer right, sorry. I jus' keep thinkin' of him. I can' forget him, no matter how many days pass by."

"Don't worry, Jesse, you will."

"I hope so," he said, but it wasn't sincere. He honestly didn't even want to forget. Those nights with _him_... they were something else. Something special. Something he had never had before, and had feared he would never have. Honestly, he didn't ever want to forget it.

~~~

The first week back in the base is like a nightmare to Jesse. Pure torture. Every night he sees Hanzo in his dreams, and his sleep is restless and leaves him always feeling lonely, desperate and beat up when he finally wakes up. No matter how sweet those dreams may be, they are a horrible reminder of things he will never have, and rip his heart further apart every night.

Jesse rests in his bed. He knows he will see the archer in his dreams again tonight, haunting him endlessly. He stares out, trying to catch a glimpse of the night sky from his window. _'Oh darlin'... I think of ya, how much I do. I wish I knew yer whereabouts... Yer somewhere under these same stars too...'_ His thoughts give him some weird comfort, knowing that at least they exist in the same world and can see the same stars. _'Do ya think of me too, sugar?'_

He really hopes Hanzo does. Jesse grabs an extra pillow on his bed, and hugs it, like he does every night, wishing he could still hold Hanzo in his arms instead. That sweet, vulnerable Hanzo he got for one night is something he feels like no one else has ever seen before. Who could have thought there could be something like that to be found hidden under all that toughness and a stern face?

_'I wish I could show ya how I really feel, deep in my heart...'_

~~~

Hanzo roams the lands, all the way from Europe to Asia, unable to stay in one place and unable to go to his brother. The dragon is restless, stubborn. He still feels bad for leaving McCree like that, like a fucking _coward_. But he is unable to join his brother either. How could he, after all he did? There was no hope for him, no matter what Genji told him. He was beyond redemption and there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do about it. These nights, he did not know which one haunted him more – his brother and the offer to join him and join Overwatch, or the stupid attractive cowboy. He could still hear his husky voice in his mind, that damn accent, those stupid petnames... Hanzo lets out a deep sigh and shakes his head. He was so _unworthy._

He is reaching for something in his bag's pocket when his fingers wrap around something unfamiliar and he fishes it out. It is a small red paper bag. He wonders what it is, and how it even got there, since he doesn't recall putting it there himself. He empties it in his hand, and a small note falls off. He grabs it from the ground and reads the note, scrawled as if the writer’s handwriting is naturally bad and they are trying their best to make it readable.

_Jus' wanted t' give ya a lil memento_ , it reads.

Hanzo touches the string in his hand gently. It is a bullet, attached to a leather cord obviously meant to be worn around the neck. Hanzo lets out a deep sigh. Of course the gunslinger would do something like this, he should have known. Hanzo feels stupid for not just throwing it away, but even more so for feeling glad that he has a physical piece of something to remember Jesse by now.

He sits idly for a long time, turning the memento over in his hands. His thoughts drift off, focusing on Jesse, as he reminisces about what they had. And eventually, without thinking, he actually puts the gift around his neck, slipping it underneath his clothes. He feels the bullet, cold against his chest, and closes his eyes. How the hell did it all come to this, again?

_I got a bullet with your name on it_ , indeed.

~~~

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn to months. Time passes by at the Watchpoint, and at first they just train while they wait more people to join their ranks, then eventually return to business, with McCree going in and out of base for missions. The longer it goes, the less he dreams about Hanzo, which he is grateful for, in some way. He feels like he is starting to get over him, or at least he hopes so. It is not easy, and it takes him way too long. Hanzo has probably forgotten him already by now. It has been months after all. _'Probably even has someone else warmin' his bed by now.'_

But McCree should _not_ have thought about that. A black spike of jealousy stabs at his insides and he grimaces without even noticing it. He wanted that man to be his, badly. To be able to call him his love. _'Here we go again.'_ He sighs wearily, tired of all of this. Why can't he get over some friggin one-night stand, or whatever what they had should be called? Because it was definitely _more_ than just a one-night stand, that's for sure. He lets out another deep sigh, desperate for this pain to end. One day he hopes he gets over the archer, for good.

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! ♥ And having patience. Next chapter shouldn't take this long. 
> 
> I have part 2 (chapters 7-12) pretty much ready to go, at least up to ch 10 I think, so it is just matter of betaing, making the post here and whatnot. So my writing block shouldn't affect too badly on the posting for now. 
> 
> And since posting is irregular I don't have a set day, so best way to keep on updates is subscribing or following [my tumblr.](https://hunahuna-un.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> And thanks for everyone who subscribed, it warms my heart to see there is so many of you! ♥ >/////////<  
> See you next time!


	8. Say my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day in advance! ^^ I thought a bit to wait till there, but who cares. xD Sooner the better, am I right?
> 
> And our friend ******* is back marking NSFW, even tou bit _different_ this time. _*winks*_
> 
> Without a further do, let's jump in! :3

A few more weeks pass by. Jesse has just come back to the Gibraltar base from a week long mission. He is as scruffy as ever, bags under his eyes from not sleeping well, and looks more unkempt than he has in a long time. But he doesn't really care. Not right now. Honestly, he could use a cup of coffee now and some company to relax a little after the rough mission. He wanders into the cafeteria.

Soon, Jesse is sitting in the cafeteria, having coffee with other members of revived Overwatch. He enjoys having some company, though he doesn't talk much himself, very unusual for him. But no one says anything, knowing that he just got back and is tired - it is obvious just by looking at him. People leaving, one after another. Jesse gives out a big yawn and gets up too, putting his mug in the dishwasher. He is about to leave when Genji bursts in.

"Oh Jesse! I have something really exciting to tell you!" Genji shouts, waving at him cheerfully and dragging someone behind him. Jesse smiles at him. Then both of them are inside the cafeteria and Genji pulls his companion to his side. Jesse turns his eyes to the guy next to him, and freezes completely.

"This is my brother Hanzo. He came after all!" Genji explains excitedly, but Jesse can barely hear that. His hearing dulls... His mind is suddenly full of moans. Moans that once escaped the mouth of the man standing in front of him. And Hanzo has frozen in place as well. They just _stare_ at each other. His thoughts go around, remembering things that might not be good to think of now... The turmoil in their head seems like it goes on forever for both of them. McCree imagines he has seen something in those eyes. Could it be... that Hanzo was still thinking of him too? That is too daring of a thought. He gulps loudly, still staring at Hanzo’s eyes, unable to look away from him. He tries desperately to see something in those eyes, anything.. Something that would tell him...

"Hanzo, this is Jesse McCree, my friend for years now. We worked together in Blackwatch," Genji goes on, getting a little uneasy from their stiffness, looking from one man to the other. Hanzo is, like usual, the first to get back into control of himself. With no noticeable shift, he is back to his normal self, any recognition for Jesse long gone from his eyes, like it was never even there. Cold, calm and stern. Jesse blinks his eyes a couple times, baffled.

"Nice to meet you McCree," Hanzo says, sounding overly polite and like he had never seen the guy before. He gives no indications in his voice of knowing Jesse. And why would he? Genji would probably still catch it way too fast if he did. He gives no hints of any kind, not even a piercing warning glare to keep McCree shut up. He gives a small bow as a greeting.

Jesse feels like his tongue is getting stuck in his mouth. How can Hanzo be so calm so quickly, when his own heart is pounding painfully fast. Jesse wants to place his hand on his heart to try to calm it. Instead, he grabs the corner of his serape with other hand, trying to calm himself with that.

"Ya too! Finally, the brother I heard s' much about," Jesse says and also slips back into his usual ways, trying to hide everything from Genji, though he is not sure if he is succeeding. He nods to Hanzo, and tips his hat as a greeting, giving Hanzo a wide, genuine smile. He doesn't dare to offer his hand for shake, worried about how he would react to the touch now, especially _this man's – Hanzo's - touch_ , being so sudden. And the changes in Hanzo don't go unnoticed either, Jesse admiring him thoroughly. His ponytail is now longer, waving in front of Jesse teasingly when he turns his head back to Genji. There is a new piercing on his nose's bridge, between his eyes. And it looks healed already. Man, how long it has been since they went their separate ways? But Jesse's eyes are gleaming with joy at having this precious man so close again.

Hanzo can see the twinkle in his eyes, but acts like he doesn't.

The rest of the conversation slides past Jesse's ears. He can't remember any of it. He tries to act calm and cool, but how could he be when Hanzo is back? All he remembers afterwards is watching Hanzo too much with his greedy eyes, eating him with his gaze like drowning.

  


~~~

  


How the hell the guy he had been fucking was Hanzo, Genji's brother? Out of all people?!? It was unbelievable. And now he is here! Just beyond comprehension. It seems that life is never uneventful.

And name, his lover's name! Finally knowing what to call him, other than those petnames, caused a huge burst of joy in him. Jesse says the name again and again, like he was tasting it in his mouth when saying it, rolling it on his tongue. He smiles.

But then he frowns. He also now finally knows what is eating at Hanzo. Those horrible things that he refused to go into detail about he knew all _too well_. He had never paid too much attention to the brother when Genji told him about it, kinda never giving him a second thought since he didn't think he would ever see him, or know what had happened to him. He had never stopped to think that what it could have done to the other poor soul and just one look at Hanzo's face tells it all. It was horrible to him and like he had said, he was beyond redemption. Jesse thinks that more than anything, shows how much it also hurt Hanzo, tore him apart in a way that he never really got over. He was probably still trying to get accustomed to the fact that Genji is _actually alive_. Like McCree himself was with Ana... He shakes his head. Unbelievable.

One might think this would make him despise Hanzo, but he knows the story too well, and more importantly, Genji too well. Sure, he had been filled with agony and rage when they first met, understandably, and in immense pain, but he almost never spoke badly about Hanzo. Often what he talked about were fond memories or fun times they shared, things you would imagine any sibling would talk about. Genji had put it past him, found his peace, even after all that went down. And he was so delighted to be reunited, after waiting eagerly for Hanzo to arrive, to join Overwatch, for months. If Genji had forgiven him, it would be rude if Jesse treated Hanzo like shit. Especially now that they were finally reunited and trying to build their relationship again. He wouldn’t disrespect one of his best friend's wishes, it would make him feel shitty. Because he knew Genji hoped that Hanzo would feel welcome too, and wasn't here just for him, hoped he would make friends. They had talked about it so much after their own reunion, even though Genji was not really sure if Hanzo would come, and it seemed more unlikely with every passing day.

But Jesse didn't even want to treat Hanzo like shit, no, not at all... He wanted to-

And his face flushes crimson at the thought, feeling guilty about lusting over Hanzo... Longing over Genji's brother. _For fuck's sake._

Then another realization hits him. _How the hell he is supposed to forget Hanzo now?!?_ How can he get over him when he will be seeing him almost daily? What was hard before is now just downright impossible. He buries his head in his hands and lets out a long, frustrated snarl.

  


~~~

  


Jesse can't sleep. He is turning in his bed, restlessly panting. He just can't get Hanzo out of his head. His face keeps coming back to him, then his unclothed body. He had almost got this under control, but after seeing Hanzo again, all that hard work towards not thinking about him daily was thrown out the window. And that usually led to some not-so-innocent thoughts about that goddamn sexy bastard. He lets out a long sigh, grasping frustratedly at his blanket.

  


*******

  


Jesse lets out a low, disgruntled groan. He can feel the precome soaking his boxers, leaving a wet spot on them. He tries shifting his position, but it is a mistake. His hard erection rubs against the mattress, a small moan escaping his mouth from that slight friction. He just can't help himself. He tears off the boxers and throws them away, cursing.

"Fuck this. Fuck you, Hanzo," he grumbles out loud.

Jesse can't hold it anymore, he closes his eyes and lets his mind paint a picture of Hanzo riding his manhood down hard. That pearlescent skin, looking like it glowed in the moonlight. Those silky black strings of hair falling down, framing his face. All messed up, that neat bun undone. And oh that face, so sexy with the pleasure showing all over it, cheeks flushing red. And that all, _just for him_. Naughty sounds escaping those lips, his hand trying to muffle it all down, but still giving Jesse some to hear. _'Ohh...'_

Jesse turns on his back, his metallic hand grasping his cock, making him shiver and gasp from the cold touch, but he doesn't care. His other hand quickly covers his mouth, muffling the noises and moans escaping his mouth. He starts thrusting hard, warming up his hand in the process. He is so screwed, oh so _screwed_.

"Hanzo... _Oh Hanzo!_ Yer so damn... damn _tight,"_ he moans in his hand, the loud noise echoing in the room.

He doesn't care, giving in to his lewd images of Hanzo, blowing his mind. And soon follows by blowing his load all over the place. On his hairy tummy and chest, all over his hand and even some hitting the sheets and his beard. When he comes back to this world, he curses hard and lets go of his softening prick, wiping off the come from his beard. He is so hopeless...

  


*******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! ♥
> 
> Ch 9 is still on my beta (who busted her wrist so I haven't heard much from her as lately) so I have no estimates from now on. I also got inspired after finally pushing out last chapter, and worked on this fic first time in couple months. So thanks for the positive welcome I got! ^////^
> 
> I also got an idea that I might add in, extending this part 2 with 1 more chapter. ♥  
> That shouldn't affect finished chapters 9 and 10 tou, which are just matter of running through beta. So hopefully it ain't making the wait any longer.
> 
> ( And again, best way to keep up with updates is subscribing or following [my tumblr.](https://hunahuna-un.tumblr.com/) )


	9. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope you still like the new chapter! ^^;;;  
> I had trouble to make one of the scenes better, but I'm glad I did in the end. 
> 
> Hop back in!

It is another day in the Overwatch facilities at Gibraltar. They have gathered for morning practice, and of course, with his luck, Hanzo is paired with McCree again. He guesses that them being about equal in size and skill makes it better to practice together, but still. This doesn't help his situation _at all._

If he thought getting paired up with McCree was the worst that could happen, oh boy how wrong he was. Soon he realizes that, and if he didn't have such amazing self-control, his face would have shown the strain, and he probably would have blushed as well. They are going to have close combat training, no weaponry included. Nothing wrong with that of course. Very needed skills to have, since you never knew what could happen during a fight, or even outside of one, like getting ambushed at night, but... And thinking about _ambushed at night_ gives him more uneasy thoughts, and he curses his brain even more. How he is supposed to _forget_ those hands all over him, all over his dick?!? In his... Hanzo allows himself to hide his face in his palm for a moment, giving himself a small pause so he doesn't just run out of the training hall. He takes a deep breath, collecting his thoughts and his dignity, and closes his mind off to what’s bothering him. It’s a skill he had mastered once, but now… He has to. Another calm breath, and he is ready. He turns to Jesse.

"Guess it's time to wrestle then, pardner," Jesse says, and gives Hanzo a wink, sassy as always. Hanzo can only nod at him, not trusting his voice even the slightest, despite seemingly being in control. Grunting, Hanzo walks onto the training mat, followed by McCree, and they face each other again. They stare each other in the eyes, waiting to start. Hanzo tries to empty his mind as they sharpen their final stances, ready to strike. It is not working as well as he wishes, and Hanzo feels blood rushing in his head, barely hearing the whistle that tells them to fight.

Jesse gets a little head start on him, but Hanzo is always ready when it comes to a fight. Even if ambushed, he would step pretty easily into a fighting mentality in his brain once he was attacked, moving quickly and precisely.

Jesse dashes towards Hanzo, an attack Hanzo easily evades, turning around in the process to avoid letting Jesse behind his back. They start circling around each other, exchanging a punch or kick here and there, testing the waters between them. Neither one daring to charge boldly towards the other again, taking the time to measure each other and the mood between them.

They are a very well-matched pair, and this time is no exception. Though an observer might think Jesse would have the upper hand, being bigger and taller, Hanzo still gives him a hard time. It would be impossible to predict who would win just by watching them, both of them equally skilled in their way of fighting. And whatever advantage Jesse might have due to his size and strength, Hanzo closes the gap with his agility and expertise.

But before long, Jesse starts to get restless with neither of them making much progress, and charges in again, trying to grab Hanzo to pin him down.

Jesse quickly jumps to get behind Hanzo again after a set of sparring hits, evades and blocks. In Hanzo’s eyes, he is just a flash of movement, not able to follow him after being knocked off balance from the last set of blocking moves. Then, Hanzo feels Jesse's arm grab onto his shoulder from behind him, and Hanzo doesn't hesitate. Both his hands grasp tight around McCree's arm, pulling with all his strength as he bends over double. Using Jesse's momentum, he pulls Jesse over his back, throwing him straight onto the floor.

But that doesn't leave Jesse winded for more than a second, and he attacks Hanzo from below, pulling him onto the ground as well.

They are both fully focused on the fight, struggling with each other on the floor and locked tightly together. Hanzo can feel Jesse's heavy breaths on his face, making him thankful that his skin is red from exercise, or else he would have a very prominent blush on it. They can both feel their tight muscles rubbing together, their sweaty skins against each other wherever their training clothes don't cover. Hanzo feels his hair coming out of its ponytail and hopes it won't get caught on anything, since he is far too stubborn to stop the fight over something so trivial. He isn't a wimp.

“What's wrong pardner? You'd rather do somethin' more pleasin' with me on a mattress, huh?” Jesse sasses out a flirt, trying to make Hanzo lose it a little. And besides, why he wouldn't try to warm this beautiful man again, he was still way too deep into him. But it costs him.

Hanzo only grunts at his flirting, rolling his eyes, but not losing his focus on the fight.  
“You wish,” he spits out and it's a surprise to Jesse that he replied at all. Caught in the moment, Hanzo gains the upper hand for a while, grinning, almost like he is proving to Jesse that he needs to find words a whole lot better than that to distract him.

Suddenly, Hanzo manages to wrestle Jesse back to the ground, kneeling over him, when his leg presses against Jesse's crotch and his eyes widen. _'How can... why is Jesse this hard here? Now?'_ The loose training pants hide it, but it certainly doesn't help Hanzo _at all_. His blood rushes from his head to the other head, and he trembles. Jesse doesn't seem to notice what is happening, or why Hanzo’s control suddenly slips, but he takes advantage of it nonetheless. He quickly grabs Hanzo and flips their positions, pinning him against the mat. Hanzo gasps for air, since the fast - and unexpected - movement pushing him onto his back knocked the air out of his lungs. When he finally gets his breath back, he is greeted by Jesse's wide, wolfish grin and a whistle in the background that tells him he lost.

After the whistle, Jesse is quick to get off of him, leaving Hanzo on the ground to breathe heavily. It takes a while for him to notice that McCree just didn't get off of him, but is instead kneeling next to him, offering a hand to help him get up. Gratefully, he grabs Jesse's arm and is pulled off of the floor. He does it without realizing that he shouldn't let Jesse help him up like that, too busy grappling with his shame and confusion to think of it. Normally, he would have just pushed his arm away and gotten up himself, even if people knew they were familiar with each other.

"Good fight like always, partner!" Jesse praises, but that smug look on his face is unmistakable. He is happy he has won. "For a moment I thought ya had me!"

"Yeah," is all Hanzo manages to get out of his mouth. Jesse smirks at him again, but Hanzo doesn't even realize it. His mind is racing wildly though. _'What the hell are you thinking McCree? Why now, what... I just... And how the hell do you keep control like that when you have a raging boner in your pants!'_ Hanzo shakes his head in disbelief and meets Jesse's concerned eyes, staring at him. He breaks out a small, fake chuckle and pats McCree on the shoulder, glancing quickly at Jesse’s crotch before he walks away.

Jesse stares after him. Sure, Hanzo was never a chatty person, but this was still unusual. And he didn't even seem to hear what Jesse had said after his short reply. Since Hanzo was already walking away, he had missed the worrisome grunt on Jesse's face, as well as those eyes following him out of the hall. And Jesse isn't the only one to notice. Lena, Genji and a couple of training bots are watching his early exit as well, raising their brows, before going back to training.

 

~~~

 

At the communal facilities, Hanzo has finally taken off his sweaty clothes and is walking from the dressing room into the shower room. His body is so tense and still reddened from all the fighting, so he turns on the cold water. It soothes his sweaty, bruised skin, but not nearly enough to calm his restless mind.

He loses track of time, and doesn't even realize that he left the training too early. He enjoys the shower alone though, the cold water washing away all of the redness along with the halfboner from being so close to McCree. Hanzo curses him quietly. ‘ _What the hell are you_ _thinking_ _of when you fight if you get boners like that_?’ He shakes his head in disbelief. _'Just... unbelievable.'_

He hears the locker room door slide open, but pays no attention to it. It isn't like this is a private place. He doesn't even realize how long he has been there, but he isn't in a hurry. Finally, he turns the shower to warmer water and starts to soap himself after wetting his hair once more. He has his hands deep in his hair when he hears the shower room door slide open, but still doesn't pay any mind to the other person. People come and go, it is common place after all. He keeps rubbing his scalp and shampoos his hair, taking his sweet time. But the steps stop and he can't see anyone walking on either side to reach another shower. After a while of nothing happening, he turns around to see who it is.

What his eyes see is not what he was expecting. McCree is standing there, in all his naked glory, holding a towel on his arm. He quickly moves the towel to hide his crotch and Hanzo can only wonder why. He glances back up to Jesse's eyes. But this, this is something he recognizes right away, and he feels his body tensing up. Those dilated pupils, that lust, that _greed_ in Jesse's eyes, when he has been eying his naked back. He knows it way _too well_ , but it has been a long time since it gazed upon on him like this. Hanzo gulps loudly, blushing, and hopes McCree doesn't take note of the goosebumps he can feel on his skin.

Finally, Jesse takes a step forward, and Hanzo feels like it takes forever. He doesn't even notice his mouth opening up a little in anticipation, like he is waiting for something. He shivers and doesn’t realize he's holding his breath while watching Jesse come closer, moving so slowly that his heart feels like it is pounding out of his chest. His eyes half-close, watching the wonderful man in front of him. Jesse's eyes light up when he sees it, and his hand rises eventually, attempting to touch Hanzo's face, hold his cheek. He leans forward, getting so close that Hanzo can feel his breath on his skin, on his face. Hanzo closes his eyes, trembling now.

The sound of the sliding door breaks the magic, shattering the moment.

Jesse quickly pulls his arm back and steps back a little. His face looks like he is panicking, and he bustles out of the room before the door can even close, passing the man who interrupted them on the way out. The man isn't familiar to Hanzo, but he stares after McCree, frowning, then looks at Hanzo, raising an eyebrow like he is asking a question. Hanzo just shrugs his shoulders, and turns around to his shower, hoping the other guy didn't notice his blush or needy expression. He was caught so off-guard, so embarrassed, that he just wants to dissolve in the water and flow down the drain... He turns the water back to cold with a long, wheezy sigh, trying to calm down once more.

 

~~~

 

Jesse locks the bathroom door, panting, and collapses on the toilet seat. _'What the hell is going on? What am I doing?! Get it together, idiot!'_

He shakes his head in disbelief, and hunches his shoulders. He almost kissed Hanzo. Almost. He tries to calm his racing heart, taking heavy breaths. He tugs his towel, then hugs into it like his life depends on it, curling up sitting on the seat. _'No. Not again!'_

It was bad enough to get a boner at practice, and he almost lost the fight because of it, getting unfocused because Hanzo had been _so close_. It had felt good, rubbing against his bare skin. That damn hair on his face, that silky slight touch of it, teasing him. The smell of him, his sweat. It reminded him of their intimate moments so easily.

But catching Hanzo naked like that... that beautiful arch of his back, those tight trained muscles, that perfect round ass, and that hair... that graceful long hair had made his heart melt from just watching it. To see it loose like that again... He doesn't know how long he watched. It could have been forever. Then Hanzo turned and he had been so unsure. But then Hanzo's lips opened a little, his eyes hooding, and Jesse couldn't help it. He had approached slowly, and it didn't seem like Hanzo was resisting. At the very least, he didn't back off, and there had been plenty of time to do that. And he was so close too, he could stare deep into those dark eyes, sink in, feel that Hanzo was holding his breath... McCree shakes his head. He goes over to the sink, splashing cold water on his face to cool down.

Jesse keeps thinking about the training earlier today, still confused by it. He doesn't know what it meant when Hanzo was pressing his face into his hand while listening to their task. He was very unsure what the man had been thinking behind that mask that hid his thoughts from his face. Why it was so much harder to read Hanzo now? When they were together before, just the two of them, it had become so easy. Was it because he had his guard down back then? Would that guard go down ever again?

And what was that pat on his shoulder? Hanzo had never done that! Jesse had noticed he completely avoided touching people; not only him, but everyone else on the base as well. Was he giving in? Or was he trying to ease Jesse's suspicions? Because if that was what he was trying to do, it definitely didn't work out.

Finally, Jesse gets his ass up and unlocks the door, getting out. He didn't know how long he had been there, but apparently it had been long enough that Hanzo had left. He didn't feel bad for occupying the bathroom so long, he was beyond that. With a deep sigh, he finally goes to wash off the sweat that had cooled down a long while ago.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we've hit the part I need to do a bit more work on. I need to reread ch 10 to see if I am still satisfied with it, and ch 11 I need a lot of work since I got an idea for it, that would end up dividing the chapter in half I think.  
> This hanged long time cause my beta asked me to make a better fighting scene and I found it hard to do.  
> I am also in very low pit in my life in general and haven't felt much inspiration for writing, which is sad. :< But if you want to pour some encouragement to my way, now is the best time for that. I think I will try to work this on the summer again since I should have more free time. 
> 
> I am not really happy how the publishing has went with this after the start, I feel so bummed about myself. u___u;;;  
> On the other hand you guys have given me strength to keep going. So I thank again every single one of you for reading this. I appreciate it a whole lot. ♥
> 
> I will not make any more promises on when to update, it's so irregular there is no point. And more importantly I don't have to feel bad if it takes longer.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^^


	10. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! I want to thank my awesome beta Arch again! We've come so far! ^w^ ♥  
> Dig in!

_'That was way too close,'_ Jesse thinks, shaking his head in disbelief. He can't go on like this anymore. He has to tell him. He wanders off to the living quarters, finally reaching the other Shimada's door. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, letting out a nervous laugh. _'Oh well, here goes nothing,_ ' he thinks, finally knocking on the door with his prosthetic knuckles. Metal rings against metal, the knock making a rather unique sound. Door is soon opened by Genji.

"Hey Genji, can I come in?" he asks, twisting his arms nervously.

"Oh, come right in. Hanzo is here too," Genji replies, stepping back and waiting for him to come in as he waves his hand at the room.  
Like he had said, Hanzo was there, sitting on a cushion on the floor beside a small table, looking up at the cowboy in the doorway.

"Oh, I don' want t' disturb anythin'," Jesse says quickly, his eyes jumping to the other man, who stares daggers back at him. He meets Hanzo's piercing gaze, suppressing a shiver as he stares back at him. Jesse's heart skips a beat at the unexpected sight of _Hanzo,_ and his throat goes dry from the cold stare. Seconds pass, but they feel like minutes... Jesse lets out a heavy breath that he didn’t know he was holding, tensing up. He can see Hanzo tensing up too, his hands gripping his knees. Hanzo lowers his head.

"I was just leaving anyway, so you are not disturbing anything, cowboy," Hanzo says coldly, not even using his name. It makes Jesse gulp visibly. In a flash Hanzo gets up from the floor, rushing past them and out the door. He doesn’t even look at Jesse as he passes him. Jesse wants to grab Hanzo by the arm and stop him from rushing out. _Hold him close, claim his lips..._  
Jesse shakes his head, ripping his eyes off of Hanzo making his escape down the hallway. With a big sigh, he finally enters the room, the door sliding closed behind him.

Jesse crumbles onto the sofa, hiding his face in his metallic palm and shaking his head slightly. He presses his fingers against the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes and taking another breath. Genji didn't seem to notice, too caught up in wondering about Hanzo suddenly rushing out the room. Sure, Hanzo never hung out with Genji when there was someone else there, but still.. His behaviour was _odd_.

  


Another deep breath. McCree finally opens his eyes, taking his hand off of his face. Trying to look more relaxed, he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers together, hoping to regain his lazy cowboy look.  
  
"Genji... I've got a confession t' make."

Genji looks at him, nodding and waiting for him to continue. He picks his cup back up and takes a sip.

"Ya remember that guy...? The one I had... an affair with and was _worried_ about falling for?

"Yes?"

"He... It... Erm. I'm sorry. I didn' know... I didn' tell ya..."

Jesse struggles to find the right words. There’s a long silence.

"He – it's yer brother."

Genji chokes on his drink, spitting some out. He slams the cup back on the table as he coughs, trying to catch his breath. He stares, wide-eyed, at McCree.

"You... What, _what?!_ Are you... telling me... you – fucked – _my brother?!?_ My uptight ass of a brother who..." It was so puzzling to Genji. He shakes his head in disbelief and snorts. No way in _hell_.

"H... how could... Hanzo would never," Genji was mumbling in a voice that was barely hearable to Jesse's ears, clearly struggling to keep it together.

"He was _very tight_ indeed," Jesse chuckles, not able to contain himself and slipping a bit back to his normal behaviour. The expression on Genji's face is priceless, making him chuckle even more.

" _Jesse!_ Please!" Genji shouts, begging for mercy.

If Genji had thought about his brother having sex, he definitely didn't imagine him on the _receiving_ end of it. The whole thing was really uncomfortable, and he would rather not hear more details about it. This was already more than enough.

"Are... are you sure? Maybe you just fucked someone _like him,_ remember wrong because of the alcohol..." Genji tries, grasping at straws. The whole idea is so absurd to him.

Jesse sighs.

"Don't ya remember Genji, when _Hanzo and I..._ ‘first met’ in yer books," Jesse says, leaving the rest lingering. Waiting.

Genji sits silently, eyes suddenly going wide as he plays back the scene in his head. The odd awkward pause between the two of them. He hadn't paid too much attention to it after things went back to normal, but in this new light...

"My god Jesse... _No..._ "

"Yes," Jesse hisses in a very deep voice. Genji shakes his head.

  


~~~

  


Genji is not going to ask permission from Jesse. He is going to confront Hanzo with no remorse. He has to know. It can't be. _It just fucking can't be!_ He spends a while trying to think of the best way to talk to him about it, and finally comes up with an idea.

Later, Genji has invited Hanzo over again, and they have dinner together. Genji plays at everything being completely normal, then suddenly ‘innocently’ drops a bomb on the conversation.

"So... What do you think of McCree?"

He doesn’t miss Hanzo's reaction. So, there must be at least _something_ in this.

Hanzo denies everything hard, trying to calm down and remain composed. His heart races fast, and he feels like something is stuck in his throat, but he tries to act like nothing is wrong even though his brain wants to panic.

If Hanzo hadn’t lost his composure for a moment after his first sentence, Genji might not have thought there was anything to chase here, with how well Hanzo is able to regain control over himself. It's so quick that if anyone else were here, they would have missed it, but Genji can still read his brother well enough to tell. He circles and teases him, trying to lure him into a trap he can’t escape. Finally he finds the words that catch him.

"But brother... I see how you _look at him_."

Hanzo curses in Japanese. _'Was it that obvious? I thought I hid it well,'_ he thinks, panicking now in his mind. _'Has everyone else seen it too? Me being in this false feeling of safety? ...Oh my god,_ NO! _'_

"Genji! Why didn't you tell me before!" Hanzo shouts, slamming his hands on the table. He’s angry at himself, and feels blood rushing in his head and his cheeks flushing. It’s embarrassing to think that _anyone_ might know he feels something very unprofessional for the cowboy. Hanzo curses again. Genji flinches at Hanzo's strong reaction. Well this is _not_ what he was expecting from his stern, reserved brother.

_"What?"_

"I thought no one would see it," Hanzo mumbles, leaning his elbows on the table and hiding his face in his palms. He curses himself for his incapability to keep his emotions at bay like he should... _Unacceptable!_

Genji only stares at him for a while. So, it was true after all... _Unbelievable._ But he doesn't have the heart to leave his brother like this.

"Well... actually you are correct," Genji finally admits, shrugging his shoulders and giving his brother a mischievous grin. Hanzo looks up to him, clearly confused, and crosses his arms as he waits for an explanation.

"Honestly, Hanzo. I had no clue. McCree told me."

"McCree – What!? _He told you?"_

Hanzo's face tightens, blushing even darker than before. Genji laughs in disbelief. This can't be true, but it is. It is way too good. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

"O-M-G Hanzo. You _really_ fucked with him."

Hanzo's eyes go wide and he hides his face in his arms, shivering. When Genji touches his shoulder to talk, Hanzo's body goes to his fight or flight instinct, and he escapes to the bathroom. He slams his back against the door after it closes behind him, sliding down it to sit on the ground and hearing his brother call his name from the outside. _'This can’t be...'_

Hanzo's voice is so low that Genji can't hear it outside when he mumbles to himself.

"McCree... Why, why would you tell my brother!? Of all the people! Was it because of the shower earlier? Did something almost happen... Or is this a warning? A way to keep a distance from me? I thought you wouldn't tell... Or if you did, you would have done it already. What on earth made you do this...?"

Hanzo feels so miserable. He is pretty sure that if they hadn’t been disturbed earlier in the showers, he couldn't have resisted. Suddenly having McCree in front of him, all naked, was just too much, with how fucking attractive he found that damn cowboy! He buries his head in his arms, resting it on his knees. Finally, silent tears escape his eyes, making stripes down his cheeks.

  


~~~

  


"Brother, come out."

"No," Hanzo says lowly, his voice breaking.

"Come on now, Hanzo, it isn't that bad," Genji tried to convince him, though he didn’t believe his words himself. And he certainly didn’t see the whole picture.

"How can you say that!" Hanzo howled desperately through the door, staring up at the ceiling. He thought he would have gotten over McCree like he would have anyone else, but no. Here it was impossible, seeing him at _every fucking turn_.  
_'”There's no problem with us having sex. We're not going to meet again, after all”_ – my ass! _'_

"Hanzo, please!"

"No, Genji. Imagine... imagine yourself seeing – no, trying _to work with_ your one night stand you thought you would _never_ see again," he yelps through the door, irritated. ‘ _Stupid Genji.’_

Genji gulps and goes silent for a while. Yes, he has never had a situation like that. How embarrassing and troublesome it must be, especially for Hanzo. Suddenly, he remembers his brother leaving the training hall early... It all made things clearer for him.

"Just leave me alone Genji. I am not putting up with your teasing now," Hanzo says wearily. He lays his head back on his knees, falling into silent sobbing. So tired from all this... So frustrated, oh how frustrated he was. Every day it was only growing worse, and nothing he tried to do helped at all. It was like a flame burning inside of him, a dragon restlessly roaring...

  


Hanzo sits there wallowing in his thoughts for what feels like an eternity. Genji comes again to the door, knocking and demanding that he open up and come out. Talk to him. But Hanzo doesn't want to.

"It was a mistake to come here. I should have known better. I should just leave..." Hanzo mumbles back through the door.

Suddenly the door slides open and he falls on his back on the floor, totally not expecting it. It turns out those words had been too much for Genji.

"Sorry brother, but you didn't leave me a choice with all your wallowing," Genji says, standing now almost above him, looking down at his face. Hanzo quickly turns on his side, hiding his tear-stained face before his brother can see it. He stumbles up from the floor, wiping his face slyly in the process. He backs off towards the toilet, but Genji follows him in, standing in the doorway.

"Hanzo _please._ Don't leave. Don't leave me again," Genji says sorrowfully, and it strikes through Hanzo's heart painfully. Genji's eyes and cheeks are twitching, obviously fighting back tears. It was more harrowing than anything else could be. How could he deny _anything_ to this poor soul who suffered so much, all _because of him?_ Hanzo knew that any attempt at leaving had just died right here, right now. He couldn't do it. Not again. Not to Genji, who he thought was dead, but was now alive. He had been looking forward rebuilding this relationship ever since he learned his brother was indeed actually _still alive_ and wanted to see him, not just... kill him out of revenge. Leaving here, and leaving everything behind, was all just talk now. _Maybe_ it had never been more than just talk...

"You better not walk away from me again," Genji said quietly, his voice breaking. "Anija." Pleadingly. He was trembling. Tears fall down his cheeks, and sorrow distorts his scarred features.

Hanzo lets grief take over his face as his well-trained mask falls off, not wanting to hide his emotions from his brother, especially these emotions. He closes his eyes with a deep sigh, then opens his arms for Genji, who runs in and hugs him tight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anija = (older) brother
> 
> This chapter is one of my favorites, one of the main reasons I ended up writing this story in the first place. It feels good we're finally on part 2 (chapters 7-> ) as these are the ones I wrote first, this is where I started the writing. (This might've been the third chapter I ever wrote.)
> 
> Thank you for reading and hopefully you enjoyed this one as well! ;m;  
> I also want to thank everyone who commented, reached out and talked to me, I appreciate all of it. And it helped me a lot. ♥
> 
> -
> 
> For those who care, last month and vacation did good for my writing. I ended up writing over 10k for this (even if partly just editing, which doesn't produce much words, but makes progress), the original file is now running at 64k and I managed to do the new chapter split making chapter 11 into 2 chapters. So everything looks better than in months, I got the block over hard, and it has been very nice to work on this fic again, and got exciting new things to write as well. More stuff I didn't plan, and was able to tackle some hard character writing like Ana. (It has been my problem for few months.) Hope you're excited for new characters appearing as well. :3c
> 
> So things are looking pretty good for this fic now! ^////^


End file.
